


FF15同人－诺克提斯中心：Centre

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Growing Up, Hurts - Freeform, Training, young prince noctis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 想到哪写到哪，一个围绕着十六岁诺克提斯的故事，大概说的是他在学习位移的时间段。
Kudos: 2





	1. 训练

1.

“我看过您之前训练进度的报告了，殿下。让我们这回拔高一个等级如何？您说呢？”  
尼克斯合上了手里订成三页的文件纸，上面满满的空格都需要他在这次训练后填写评测结果和汇报内容，这叫他并不怎么喜欢。

“没问题，都听你的，教官。”

当听到自己被称之为“教官”，而且此言还是从路西斯的王子口中蹦出来时，仅仅作为王者之剑的一名队员，尼克斯忍住没让自己眉毛抽动一下。  
他曾听过利波特斯的评论——利波特斯前天被叫去临时当了一下午王子训练的监督人——年仅十六岁的年轻王子并没有想象中的那样任性和娇气，让人讨厌不起来。

毕竟作为难民被收容后成为给国王卖命以谋求生活的大多数王者之剑成员来讲，这个国家里的对于他们的不善态度和歧视还是比比皆是，仍然不见消退。  
而他们要去面对的那些生死之战以及稀薄薪水可以轻易给人心制造出不少的不满和抱怨，一些人对于王国雷吉斯以及城堡里高管们并没有表面服从时那般有好脸色。  
当然这里包括从小就出生高贵的王子——他们将来会服从以及现在也在卖命保护的未来的国王。

说实话，能从利波特斯口中听到那几句改观后的评价叫尼克斯觉得不可思议，也的确产生了一丁点兴趣，然而没想到昨天便接到从科尔.里欧尼斯那里亲自指名交付的任务——成为今日诺克提斯王子位移训练的训练人。  
突如其来的麻烦害的他熬夜看完了之前所有训练进度的报告，而且今日他们的训练才结束没多久，他就要继续在这个满是臭汗的训练场里继续呆下去。

不过，现在等到他听完王子的回答后，大概知道为什么利波特斯有过那样的说法。  
他并不讨厌。  
至少眼前这个才上高中的王子给他印象不错。

“请别叫我教官，殿下。”  
尼克斯尽可能摸索他们之间该有的距离，这非常微妙，也很难。因为他现在的确是训练王子的导师一方，可是不管如何，他都时刻要记得自己在跟谁讲话。

“你也别老叫我殿下…”诺克提斯抿了抿嘴吐出一句猜不出情绪的话，眉头皱了起来。  
“至少…不用每句都加。”  
第二句话音弱下去，却又强行在结尾抬高嗓音，拐过弯的语调有几分别扭。年轻的王子像是在不让自己逃避什么似的，尽可能冷静的提出想法，“你现在的确是训练我的人。”

“那我该叫您什么？”尼克斯歪头揣摸了一下对方的心思，似乎料到了什么，但是不太想承认，只能把手里的纸甩了甩，哗啦响起两声来。  
“诺克提斯？”这个问题也像是问住了诺克提斯本人，他出口给出的答案带着疑问和试探，这说明他也料到这样叫有一定不妥，至少对普通的士兵们来讲又些为难。

“如果这在国王授予的特权之内。”  
尼克斯并没真的去直呼其名，他也始终在脑子里告诉自己眼前站着的是这个国家的王子。  
即使他们能结下什么缘分，那最快也必须是这个训练结束后，现在绝对办不到——训练开始前他还坚信王子根本不记得他，而很显然王子记住他的名字是通过科尔将军发的邮件。

“你不要对我太松懈。到时候你必须像科尔那样训我，也必须像格拉迪欧那样把我撂倒在地，像伊格尼斯那样说出我的错误和弱点，或者像——”  
“我知道，这点不用担心，”尼克斯阻止了对方继续讲下去，转身把汇报用的文件纸丢在了训练场外沿的石阶上，与他们准备的水壶放在了一起。  
尼克斯从来不会把工作和私下混为一谈，他很清楚自己该去做什么。如果这是给王子的训练，那他就要认真对待，且对王子的安全和进度时刻保持关注。

“但这个和称呼没有关系。”  
于是他一针见血地指出来，且拒绝了直呼王子名字的建议。

“那还是该怎么叫就怎么叫吧，”诺克提斯放弃的很干脆，他看起来已经懒得在这件事上执拗下去，或者说他不打算为难眼前的人，所以把注意力放在了正事上。  
“我们开始吧。热身我提前做好了。”  
蓝色的眼睛倾注着认真和警觉，诺克提斯进入状态很快。只见左右拉伸了一下脖子上的肌肉，随后便笔挺的站在尼克斯跟前，等待着新的训练指令发号。

2.

尼克斯从印有路西斯国徽的军用密码箱里取出王者之剑标配的短刀，将崭新备用的刀拿在手里转了一圈垫了垫分量，接着转身递给了王子。  
“您应该已经对使用有经验了吧？”  
看过记录他就知道王子在此前的训练里已经用过真刀，因此根据进度他一上来就交给对方货真价实的真刀并不违规。不过这也增加了他的责任，毕竟用真枪实弹做训练总会有更高的风险，他可不希望王子会因为被刀刃误插而送进医院。

即使尼克斯知道任何能力都需要经过训练才能熟练运用，但是当他得知王子并不会位移时还是暗自吃惊过。  
切拉姆王族从水晶那里得到的能力是天生的，被选中的诺克提斯王子自然也是。尼克斯知道即使救助过他的雷吉斯国王也曾经需要对自己天生的能力进行锤炼，不过十六岁的诺克提斯王子显然在这套训练开始前什么也不会。

不过他知道原因。王子八岁时候的事件闻名全大陆，当初沸沸扬扬，而此后作为建立后守护王和王子的王者之剑，尼克斯的确从零星碎语中知道一些绯闻，比如王子自身有了很大的变化。  
好吧，这些可能说的是性格，但是经历过丧失家人和被战争逐出家园的他来讲并不是不能理解。可是很显然那份创伤并不仅仅如此，不可磨灭也不可逆转，诺克提斯王子成为了切拉姆王族世代以来特殊的存在——他的无法很好的使用能力。  
这件事仅此而已，直到昨日在科尔将军的办公室里，尼克斯着一位普通的王者之剑队员才真正对于那一早已成真的传闻得到了千真万确的肯定。  
同时他得到了一条封口令，对于王子具体身体的情况对外最好只字不提，免得那些对王室不满的民众或者或者刁钻难缠的记者再把这件事拿来当话题。  
至今为止尼克斯所知诺克提斯王子出现在媒体和群众面前的记录和小，除了他却学校以及私下的生活，他公众的一面非常隐私且低调，甚至在路上都不会被轻易认出来，简直让人不可思议。  
虽然过去的事情和他身体的缺陷并不可能是全部原因，不过尼克斯看来这也许也是王子被掩盖得格外低调的原因之一。

望着眼前毫不犹豫稳稳接过短刀的年少王族，尼克斯在内心琢磨着对方目前该有的水平和可能会采取的模式，同时后退几步拉开距离。  
诺克提斯手指张开又握紧，在手柄上反复快速的确认两次，试图抓住手感。  
“每种武器格拉迪欧和克拉鲁斯都训练过我，这个我也会用。”  
这副标配的弯刀应该是训练开始后才开始接触的，可是诺克提斯现在回答的很有信心。  
“您的位移能力已经被激发出来，看起来恢复的不错。”尼克斯转身冲他招招手，随后站在环形训练场外圈的墙根下，敲敲石头。训练场常年被各种王者之剑成员拿来训练，新人们一次次在这里抛刀位移使用魔法，墙壁上各种刮痕都是证明，而他指着的地方也有被同一款铸造的刀所钉进去过的痕迹。  
“地面上的短距离移动已经可以做的很熟练。”尼克斯不是询问而是肯定，因为他看过记录，“展示一次给我看。”

的确，尼克斯不是第一个训练王子的人。诺克提斯在十六岁生日后第二天就被增加了新的位移训练。  
这个时隔多年都缺失了王族某种要素的年少者，从使不出来到再度激发出这种能力必然经历了严苛的训练，而从月数来讲的确非常短，在尼克斯看来也很了不起。

弯刀转眼就伴随金属的凿音插入尼克斯刚收回手指的墙壁上，狠狠的给裂开的那个石缝上又增加了一道。  
刚才王子所在的地方已不见人影，留下水晶碎珠般的光粒拖出几串淅淅沥沥的银线，构成的轨迹却也转瞬即逝，最终只集中在落脚的地点绽开一簇银光的烟花，把王子的身型暴露出来。  
诺克提斯已经手握那把刀从墙根前抬起脸，转头望向就停在跟前的尼克斯，自信写在眼睛里却不会写在脸上。

对于一声不吭就把刀刺入自己手指还指着的地方且一瞬间移动到这么近的距离下，尼克斯并不会大惊小怪。但这多少有些危险，所以他面对王子隐藏的小任性感到几分不赞同。  
然而年轻的王子很显然对于能成功展现出训练成果而感到些许骄傲——即使他没摆在脸上也没说话。  
只不过尼克斯还能读出来更多信息。比如这种突如其来的展示行为也能感觉得出来王子对于他提出来的要求感到不满和不耐烦，展现出来自己的成果或许是叫他不用再试探自己的目前能成功位移的能力。  
据猜测，或许是在业余时间增加的训练课程会不断更换人手，所以诺克提斯在不同帮他训练的人之间辗转过多，所以每次大家都会为了搞清楚他的身体情况和能力状态而这样试探，或许有些叫他厌烦。  
诺克提斯没直接指出来是因为他其实脑子里明白这是为什么，也懂得这是一个该有的流程，是人们的关心和训练所需要确认的要素，不过青春期的男孩总会有些情绪波动上的变化，他仍然会为此感到点不满，急于把自己所能做到的事情立刻展露，并且催促下一步。

尼克斯不想在这种事上跟一个比自己小十多岁的孩子争，更何况下面他们训练所提升的高度肯定会给这个小孩造成很大一部分心理上的压力与抵抗，足够叫年轻的王子被好好的折腾一番，根本不需要尼克斯用语言教育。  
所以他只是什么也没夸，而是转身叫王子跟上自己，爬上外圈的高处的露台，向二层攀去。  
他心知肚明王子对于他的反应是多失望，但只能装没看见。

3.

“下面开始空中投掷进行位移。您不恐高吧？”虽然询问的内容一板一眼很有道理，可尼克斯却暗藏几分打趣的口吻，观察着眼前这个男孩的表情反应，“如果恐高，这次可以帮您克服。”

诺克提斯皱起鼻子，吸了一口从三层高的平台摄取的空气。透过昏暗的石砌走廊旁的拱门探头往下望了望。广场上的光线变得更加刺眼，而他已经悬空的脚尖下没有隔挡，非常骇人。  
少年一阵晕眩，甚至误以为有风从下方吹上来。  
他自认为自己并不算是有恐高症的人，但是任何人上来且在没有安全措施的情况下就这样站在边缘处实在是有些刺激。  
随后他抬头，扫过训练中样高低不平垒起的层层石柱。它们自有它们的作用，但现在它们则是诺克提斯要投掷的目标。那些石头上满是时间的痕迹，还有训练的痕迹，有多少王者之剑的成员在这里熬出头又有多少人失败了，王子不得而知。

“如你所说，也许可以帮我克服。”  
诺克提斯讲这话时没正眼看自己今日的教官，因为他并不敢愿去承认自己的确心里没底。  
可是他强迫自己承认，必须说出实话，否则如果一上来他就脑袋砸在地上身亡，那可太说不过去了。

诺克提斯总会尽可能让自己做到最好，取得进步和认可，所以他也知道分寸。不管他多么想要面子想要展现出自己拿手的一面，他都不得不面对自己不拿手的那一面，说出实话，确保自己的安全。

这里只有三层，并不是训练的最高处。不过为了王子的安危，原本不会给训练者建立的安全网此时也挂在了那些石柱周围，甚至地下放了一个安全气垫。  
诺克提斯是有那么一点不甘心的，如果他真的血气方刚还叛逆，他肯定就该嚷嚷着闹别扭，要求撤掉那些玩意叫自己和其他菜鸟一样来个心狠手辣的斯巴达训练。  
然而他没有。  
因为他知道自己的身份。  
如果他真的一上来不按照等级一步步提高就这样鲁莽行事，那么他的伤亡必然会给这个国家带来打击。他不敢去想自己父亲的表情而或者伊格尼斯他们的，也不希望这种麻烦的责任砸在尼克斯头上，所以他会乖乖的接受合理的安全保障措施，并且在此之上尽全力拼命训练。

他已经有足够的臂力和精准度去投掷短刀，不过当他瞬移到石块垒积的石柱上后，整个身体的重心瞬间悬空，他弯着腰用鞋尖拼命去踩石块间参差不齐的凸起，却发现根本没有一个是能攀住的。  
这种只有一把刀可以用来抓的感觉并不好受，他整个人的体重不稳的下沉，根本不可能利用双脚的蹬踩拔出刀子再抛出第二下。

两只脚滑稽的交错滑动，男孩用脚底去顶住柱子找到一个支撑点，却没成想居然牵动上半身，导致唯一抓住的刀子被从裂缝里拖出，一个倾斜的角度，他整个人栽了下来。  
他从来没从这样的高度往下下坠过。同时他也意识到自己犯了错误，不该脱手的武器他脱手了，他的刀留在了石头上，被拖出来后只剩下刀尖倾斜着卡在那里，看起来随时都会掉下来。

他人则掉在了网子里，躺在那里惊魂未定。他本以为自己不会反应这么大，可是看来第一次从空中掉落还是会给人心中本能的留下阴影。  
他仰望上空，石柱在他视野一角，刀柄还折射着阳光。刺眼的光线外，他捕捉到训练场最上空敞开立起的玻璃天窗。  
随后一道银光横跨他整个视野，逆光的人影在他头顶落到了石柱上，银色的水晶光粒迸溅开水花的纹理从空中消失。  
尼克斯双脚稳稳的卡住石头，利用握力单手抓住刀子悬挂自己，另只手轻松的取下被遗留在那里的弯刀，随后蹬脚取刀，从高处利用引力一跃而下。

三层的高度没有给尼克斯带来太多负担，他的分量落在网上，带起来的颠簸把诺克提斯弹得坐了起来。  
“投掷力度还不够，投掷高度略低，刀刃插得不够深。落点后身体重心太往下，腰部没用力，您要摸索一下自己在高处位置时身体怎么协调。”  
尼克斯起身双脚踩着网子间编制的交叉点，挪过来。  
“还有，我知道突然在空中移动很不适应。但是别想着怎么掉下去，看着你的目标。别太犹豫，这让你身体找到平衡前就因为走神而晚了一步配合。”  
尼克斯喋喋不休的把错误都指出来，目不转睛的盯着撑起胳膊坐在网上的小王子。直到他用自己的重量给那一带压出个坑，才迫使小王子在滑向他之前扶着墙壁跪起身。

“还不赶紧站起来吗？”难得有这样的机会对王子说话，尼克斯挑了下眉毛，抬起下巴指了指还没完全站起来的小孩。  
这话很管用，诺克提斯即使再怎么克制，还是嘴巴一撇立刻起身，却又什么也没反驳的老老实实回应着他的要求。虽说脸上掩不住不甘，可还努力去虚心听取错误，好不逃避用那双蓝色的眼睛迎向了眼前的王者之剑精英。  
这幅景象很有趣，矛盾的情绪在男孩身体里旋转，有着成长的爆发和年轻的性情，但也有早熟的压制与理性的诚心。  
尼克斯反手转了下训练用刀，将柄对人，递还给了男孩。  
诺克提斯立即接下了自己的武器，毫无退缩，抓着边缘翻身跃下安全网，攀登回了高处，继续挑战高空和新的项目。


	2. 疲劳

1.

“武器不要脱手！”

“投掷精准度不行。虽然说下半身要用力，但也不要光下半身，手臂也要。”

“注意高度！如果觉得有些晕，就告诉我。”

尼克斯的话重复的响过训练场上空。  
石头和金属搭建的环形广场辽阔宽广，没有多少回音。尼克斯的声音显得遥远，但又笔直清晰的的投向诺克提斯的耳边。  
刀刃一次次铿锵有力的凿入石柱里，从偏低的角度一点点抬高，从偏移的角度一点点精准修正，刀刃刺入的一点点加深加稳。  
和其他训练者们常年留下的痕迹混到一起去。

诺克提斯并没有被父亲分享魔力，他自身重新被激发出的力量输出于自身，这使得他逐渐朝着透支的边缘消耗下去。  
不停的进行着高空中的位移，虽然高度还不算最高的，但也有三层高。距离也是距离自己最近的柱子，不过那也有很长的距离，据说不少初学者都会中途一个忧郁就投掷不到而掉下去。  
投掷和位移已经不是诺克提斯第一次做，说实话也多少习惯了。但那也只是在安全的地点和高度进行，和现在不同。  
此时此刻他需要一边克服自己没有体验过的高度，往前冲刺，腾空，再在投掷移动的那一刻找到稳固攀登的点。另一边还要抵抗疲劳和压力带来的心理情况，不去在乎几乎震动身体的心跳声，以及他因为只握住刀柄悬挂到磨红发疼的掌心。

他的胃和肺仿佛揉挤在了一起，成为一坨石头凝在他的肚子里。  
伴随腾空失重后视野一下子瞬移到目的地的变化，他体内翻滚出一阵恶心，肠胃从肚子腾空到了胸口，抵在他的喉咙底。  
空气和汗水还有干涩喉咙下的胃液都在灼烧他的气管。

他在努力，他在努力，他在努力。

诺克提斯鼓励着自己。  
抛起的刀刃甩出手的同时几乎从掌心的热度中撕磨出火花。

但是他胳膊发胀，肌肉僵硬，肩膀酸楚。  
他身体的重心有了变化，动作连带着腰侧的肌肉和腿部的关节也有了不协调感。

一瞬间。  
也就一瞬间而已。  
他的平衡感失调，但是他的魔法已经发动。视野一瞬间到了柱子前，虽然如他所愿的握住了刀子，发热的脚底也扒住了石块棱角的凸起，却顿感上半身腾空失重。

“什——额！？”  
他刀子插入的太浅，并且没有正面切入而是因偏差变成侧着卡入裂开的缝隙。  
于是男孩整个上半身往后仰去，被他攥在手里的弯刀轻而易举的就因重量上拉动而从石头里拖出来，连带着碎石一起和他下落。  
鞋底勾过石块残缺掉棱角的触感震动过小腿，随后脱离石壁悬入空中，他整个人边以头朝下的姿势从半空坠落。

2.

诺克提斯在情急之下甩手抛出匕首，试图利用魔法瞬移到射向的地点安稳落地。

然是他却失败了。

刀子撞在了安全网外沿亮出的支架一角，擦过最外侧的网绳，弹了出去。  
与此同时他已经移动到了该地点，跌落的姿势还在持续，于是背部先一步蹭过网边，滑出了安全保护的范围。  
不知道衣服是哪里勾了一下安全网，他的指尖刚碰到飞出去的刀子一角，人已经被摩擦力拽在远处，顺着重量朝安全网朝外侧翻出去，头朝下再度毫无防备的掉落。

所幸这里为王子准备的不光只有一层保护，安全网地步的石地上还铺了一张很大的安全垫。  
于是诺克提斯以一种失败的后空翻姿势落在了垫子上面。脖子和后颈感到挤压的不适后，没翻过去的腿放下，他重新躺倒在垫子上，歪在了原处。  
飞出去的短刀发出几个连续的刺耳声在地上打了几圈转儿，终于停在距离他很远的一角。

“嘿！”  
尼克斯利用自己的双刀直接从三层移动到地面，第一时间赶了过来。  
然而年轻的王子只是背对着他坐了起来，抬手揉着扭到的脖子，没有更多回应。

诺克提斯静静听着自己吵闹的心跳声，用摩得发烫的掌心贴着黑发下露出的后颈肌肤，垂头丧气的等着那名战士来到自己身边。

3.

“好了，停下。休息。”  
尼克斯把水瓶摆在了垫子边缘，随后坐在了王子身旁。  
男孩还抱着双腿呆在垫子边缘，现在则扭头看了眼水瓶才有了动作。他用拇指拨开了盖子，接着仰头大口大口的灌了起来，像是他从来没喝过水似的。

“疲劳永远都不会是我们的朋友，殿下，”尼克斯劝着眼前这位还很年少的王族，“我提醒过，如果觉得不适或者晕眩记得要提出来。”  
他说的有理，诺克提斯也深有体会——虽然已经后悔莫及——所以无言以对，干脆没做声。那副不怎么给正脸的态度也许会叫部分人感到恼火，觉得年轻的王子总是高傲而任性，对话与左耳朵进右耳朵出，不过尼克斯倒是能读出来尴尬的味道。  
能让王子觉得羞耻和尴尬？那可不是什么能轻易见到的事。

“给我看看您的手，”尼克斯已经注意到诺克提斯手臂协调度不对的情况，他当年也经历过，所以他想看看对方手掌心肿成了什么样子。  
怎么说诺克提斯也是被细心照顾过的王子，已经习惯让别人来处理一些麻烦事，精心照料和关切自己的身体情况，所以他毫不犹豫的就把手心张开，搭到了尼克斯伸出的手里，全权把检查交给了今日的这位临时教官。

尼克斯差点好笑的翻了个白眼，但他压住表情，再别开头没看的情况下握住了自己王子的手，拉到了跟前。

这位王者之剑绝对没有任何对路西斯王室的不满，也没有对雷吉斯国王的怨念。国王对他有恩，他发誓效忠，感恩戴德加入军队奉献力量保护人民，他决定耗尽后半生手持武器为这个国家奋战到底。  
所以他对诺克提斯王子也没有任何不满以及仇恨，他甚至都没跟王子见过几次面，更是第一次这样近距离一对一的交流。  
他看得出诺克提斯的努力，坚持，还有固执。同样他也不会嫌弃对方身上所带着的些许任性与娇惯的特性。保护过度和生活圈总能影响一个人，这没有出乎尼克斯的意料。  
现在这一刻他只是把诺克提斯当作一个比自己小很多的男孩，需要他的保护和照顾。即使伸来的手让诺克提斯显得不成熟且没有责任感，尼克斯也会一笑了之，不会满腹牢骚。

他轻轻拍了下诺克提斯磨得红通通的手心，趁着对方缩回手的同时将其推开，不多去担心。  
“放着就会好了，”他的话听似敷衍，但其实的确没什么好担心的。毕竟他怎么可能敷衍王子呢？

他担心的是其他地方。

“额？喂！”  
诺克提斯突然被尼克斯深受握住了腿，对方的手从下方卡入他的膝窝下托起他的膝盖，并且用另一只手掌按住膝盖上方施压。一种不舒服的感觉爬起来，并且右腿也因为被拳头撑开而迫不得已往前伸开，让他的脚离开地面，失去支撑力。  
他不满对方突然这样试探，可他明显心虚的样子也暴露无遗。于是他不满的用手推了把对方的胳膊，可是这种不痛不痒的小举动并不会阻止尼克斯的试探，甚至让男人弯腰握住了他的脚踝。  
“不要突然的…！”  
诺克提斯不知道说什么好，但也不想弄上对方因此也没挣扎自己的腿。他双手撑着垫子坐稳，撅着嘴几次挪动屁股，想把右腿抽出来。

“您的腿在疼？您的脚扭到了？”  
尼克斯不顾对方情不情愿，因为他现在彻底知道这个男孩在隐瞒什么。他的料想和观察是正确的，他不能因为对方是王子就遵从命令对此视而不见。  
因为他的职责就是在这场训练里磨练对方并且同时保护对方的安全，现在是第二条，如果王子对此有所隐瞒或者过于逞强，那就是他该强硬的时候。  
“说出实话，殿下。硬撑对任何人都没有好处，甚至会让人在战场上丧命。”

诺克提斯像是放弃了一样叹了口气，夸张得像是故意这样做来掩盖自己的羞耻，根本不抵赖。  
“是有那么一点疼，可能是好久没起来的毛病。”  
“毛病？”尼克斯可不能放过这个词，他家中字音重复了一遍以表示催促，即使他可能经历触犯王族进了一步。  
然而年少的王子并没有他想的那么大脾气，他还是和刚进来打招呼时一样，一副平静或者说有些平淡的情绪进行着对话，并且听从了自己教官的意见尽可能多抛出点信息。  
“以前这里受过重伤，虽然已经很多年过去了，但是偶尔还是会有点变化。”少年装作不在乎，耸了耸肩，这次抬腿把膝盖和脚踝从对方的手里撤了出来。  
“刚才一直在用膝盖和脚腕攀登石头，我想一定是扭到了。一直朝着外侧歪着脚踝，可能有些加重，”他试图用比较轻的程度来带过中间详细的部分，让这件事听来没那么严重，好不让尼克斯的眉头再多几道沟。“开始真的没有那么严重，只是觉得有点…胀？只是训练的酸痛叠加在上看了而已。”

尼克斯收回了手，搭在自己的双膝上前倾着身子从侧面望着身旁的男孩，听着对方说的话，观察者那些眼睛和表情里透露出的细微情绪。  
他能很聪明的猜到对方说的受伤指的是什么，那肯定是八岁那年被使骸攻击后落下的病根，留下的后遗症。  
当时听说王子受到重创昏迷不醒，生死边缘徘徊一圈后醒来就坐了很长一段时间的轮椅，还去疗养和复建。据说王子从小就体弱多病，看来那张灾祸对于脆弱的小王子来讲留下的病根并不光有他的能力，在一般人类肉体上所衍生出的后遗症也伴随终生。  
这并不奇怪，后遗症和落下病根在人体里很常见。尤其是尼克斯他们这些战士，在战场上留下的伤口，感染后的病症，恶化的伤情，都会引起更多麻烦的疾病，留下伤疤，落下病根，心理和肉体都有着各自的麻烦，从小病到大病都不可避免。

“我想这一定是因为最近天气的变化。今年的天气太糟糕，温度变化太大。”  
尼克斯昂头望去头顶，敞开的玻璃天窗露出训练场上空的天空，魔法屏障泛着彩虹似的波动，但不会挡住自然天气的变化。  
“报道说近几天会下雨，阵雨到暴雨，温度骤降，”他哼了声鼻子，眯起蓝灰色眼睛探索着屏障那端的苍穹，仿佛希望看透未来几个小时后的变化。  
然而最后他只是收回视线，眨了眨眼睛，扭头随性的开了个玩笑。  
“天气预报总是不准。”  
其实这不能算是玩笑，因为全大陆平均十个人里就会有六个人抱怨天气预报不准，从而穿错了衣服。

想不到诺克提斯只是点了下头，碰到他的视线后变低头盯去地面，轻轻念叨了一声“或许吧”。  
诺克提斯的腿现在的确很难受，膝盖虽然看起来没有变化，却有一种被冲了气似的肿胀感。他的小腿皮肤下麻麻的，如同血管都被充气撑开。  
脚踝在经过训练和滑倒后酸痛不已，连带着脚尖也跟着发麻。他在鞋底动了动趾头，却不敢伸平，骨骼间带出近似刺痛却又不是疼痛的异样，叫他下意识扣紧脚趾抓着鞋底像是这样他才能好好穿着鞋子走路。

天气的骤变和降温是从昨天下午开始的，明明前天他还觉得温度适宜穿着短袖和短裤，昨天下去就不得意临时换了长裤和长袖外套。但是很快又因为夜晚的降温换上更厚的衣服，不过已经为时已晚。被冻了一下的腿在暖和后仍然残留被冻到时的感觉，像是冷气还留在他的骨头和血管中，给他的右腿冻住了一层薄冰。

这感觉很久没有了，曾经在他年少刚康复能行走后时常出现，温度给他受过伤的胳膊和腿造成了诸多不便。  
本来他小时候身体就弱，所以那段时间也很少出门。后来身体在经过剑术的训练以及学校的活动后得到了提升，这种老毛病也就复发几率变少了。  
现在出现的感觉甚至可以用“怀念”来讲，却不知的高兴。但是也不会让他畏惧，毕竟也不是很稀奇。他觉得这没什么，如果天气稳定或者变好，保养一下就能恢复。  
只不过…  
只不过现在明明是训练的重要阶段，是他好不容易恢复了能力并且可以提升的时候，却又碰到了麻烦。

“这样下去只会让您的腿更加糟糕，如果是老毛病我也没什么可说的，先去让它休息一下才是。叫人给您看看，等好了后训练继续，我会去汇报的。”  
尼克斯的说的话和诺克提斯的猜测一模一样，难免叫不希望听到这些话的诺克提斯感到一阵失望。他没表现在脸上，毕竟尼克斯说得有理，是谁都会给出的建议，诺克提斯没必要对这不熟悉的人闹别扭。

“别一脸不情愿。”  
谁知尼克斯看透了一切，甚至好笑的用手刮了下自己下巴上刮过胡子后留下的残渣。他嘴角带出的笑容显得清爽又有魅力，这是诺克提斯此时学不出来的一种气质。  
“谁都有过这种经历，王子殿下。您还年轻，把病根压一压，训练总能跟上进度的。”  
此时的尼克斯在诺克提斯眼里显得更加明亮。没了几个小时前一见面时那种毕恭毕敬，也没有训练时的严肃，现在只是在给关心和劝解。  
“我以前也受过伤。”  
必然的，因为他可是王者之剑。受伤不止一次。  
“当时的伤现在还能记得感觉，虽然后遗症没留下多少，不过偶尔撞上同一个地方时也会更难愈合。”他耐心的解释，但是从他脸上看不出提及那些往事会有的心理压力。  
“就连单纯的扭伤脚也能给人们留下病根，一次扭伤的地方很容易再次扭伤，所以您的腿以前受过伤的话，这一侧也要多加注意。”

“我知道啦…”诺克提斯涨红了脸，也不抬头，嘀嘀咕咕的应了声。  
如果他这样讲话肯定会被格拉迪欧训，或者被伊格尼斯提醒，甚至父亲也会指责几句。可是现在没人，对着不熟悉的尼克斯他还是显得有些生硬。  
只是害羞，只是接受到了一个自己并不熟悉的王者之剑成员的关切和照顾，他无法很坦诚的表达感情，感谢的话组织不成句子。  
“医生说过。”  
最后他只是顶嘴一样的抛出这句话，然后在心底后悔莫及。

余光瞄了眼尼克斯，对方脸上没有明显变化，再次回到了那副士兵的面孔下。工作中的战士对于王族的任性态度并不给予过多的提醒和顶撞。  
诺克提斯的心悬在了一个不高不低的地方，跳动的速度快了几拍，然而纠正自己刚才言语的话在舌头上磨了几遍又咽回了肚子。  
反正他…以后也许也没什么机会和尼克斯讲话了，干脆就留下这样的印象算了。

4.

伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧的出现稍早一些打断了训练的尾声，不过这时候诺克提斯也没在训练，他被尼克斯取消了明天的课程——虽然尼克斯还没有汇报给上级——于是在那里听着尼克斯的叮嘱。  
当然，尼克斯是一名战士，他处理自己身体的伤口有着自己的一套方法。而他不是医生，只能给出简单的建议和关切，更多说的是叫诺克提斯去看医生或者休息。

“我们来接王子了。训练可以结束了。”  
尼克斯认得出来格拉迪欧，因为这个年轻人已经是王国亲卫队的一员，而他的父亲则是克拉鲁斯，同时他也众所周知的是诺克提斯王子的盾。

“陛下今日将与王子一同用餐，这是陛下的意思。”  
尼克斯没怎么见过伊格尼斯，但是知道，偶尔从远处曾见过他在诺克提斯身边出现，不过看起来就精明能干。

“王子殿下，用餐时间要到了，走了。”  
格拉迪欧扬了扬下巴，催促着诺克提斯从垫子上起身，掸了掸裤子。  
尼克斯知道他们是朋友，也听过关系亲密的人叫王子“诺克特”，因此即便格拉迪欧面对王都的士兵会按照规矩称呼诺克提斯，但这其中那股朋友之间随口称呼的随意感仍然残留，直接叫“王子”并不符合他。

“我知道啦，”诺克提斯看起来并不怎么因为两个亲信来接自己而很开心，也或许是闹别扭，就像是放学不希望让别人看到自己有家长来接送的小孩子，闷着头绷着脸。  
“你的脚怎么了？”伊格尼斯很快就捕捉到诺克提斯走路的异样——即使是多么的细微。  
同时在诺克提斯才迈了两步后，格拉迪欧也立刻发现王子平衡上的问题，表情变得严肃，立刻迎了上去。  
不愧是负责保护和照顾王子的人，即使都和王子一样年轻，但是从小的教育让他们时刻都记得自己的职责，关注点都在王子本人身上。  
尼克斯还是挺佩服的。

“关于诺克提斯王子今日的训练我有事情要汇报。”  
即使伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧都同样是年少者，但也是负责王子安危并且有着王室职位的人，不能因为年龄的差距而对他们不敷衍。作为普通王者之间成员的尼克斯深知这一点，所以也把他们当作大人来看待。  
诺克提斯显然听到他这样说而开始举足无措，遮掩的态度便是把头别开，闷着不吭声的提着水瓶走向训练场外。他把这份任务丢给了在场的两个朋友，而自己正在努力消除存在感。  
他是不可能成功的，毕竟话题都是围绕着他。

尼克斯能深深地感觉到从小王子那边出来的无声怨念，即便王子的眼睛没看他，他也能感觉到那眼神里满是阻止之意。  
他也能看得出来王子在急于训练出成绩，对于身体情况感到不满。然而他只能装作无视，不能因为对方是王子就帮他隐瞒这种事，更何况这是些最终是要汇报给国王的。

诺克提斯话语很低也很简略的冲尼克斯打了声招呼就头也不回地走掉，尼克斯不放在心里。他转而将今日诺克提斯的进度和差点摔出安全气垫的事情以及腿的情况进行了汇报，可以看得出来眼前的两个人听得极其认真。  
反正能早点结束回去休息也不是坏事，也就提前了不到半小时而已。遗憾的是他此后还需要为了明日其他队员的训练拆下给王子搭建的安全网和安全气垫，可以说还有一波事要折腾。

“喂，听说你屁股摔疼了？”  
格拉迪欧他们离开后，尼克斯很快就听到了训练场门廊那头传来的对话声。  
原来这就是格拉迪欧平日对王子的说话方式吗？望着背影，尼克斯觉得有些新鲜。  
他看不见王子，但是看来诺克提斯是有特意留在那里等同伴的，而并非真的先一步丢下他们离开。  
“不要提啦！”王子别扭的回嘴，不满自己盾的嘲笑，那副高昂不少的语气带出了符合他年龄的活力。  
“今晚准备一下脚腕的护理吧。”  
“喂，不用了吧…停！我还能走，不用扶我。”  
面对伊格尼斯的建议，王子害羞并果断的拒绝，他逞强的态度任谁都能轻易读懂。

那一定是尼克斯没见过的诺克提斯王子。  
也可能是他这辈子都见不到的诺克提斯王子。  
他只捕捉到了言语，而明日说不定就不再是他来训练王子了。  
这份新鲜感单纯的流过他的耳朵，传入到大脑记忆的某个角落里。  
诺克提斯王子仍然显得那么遥远而陌生。  
仅此而已。


	3. 用餐

1.

宽敞庄严的皇室私人餐厅内安静得不自然，没有谈话，没有节目，也没有酒杯的碰撞。只有刀叉切割食物时小幅度碰撞摩擦的金属声，还有送入口中后极其细微的咀嚼声。  
护卫，管家，侍者，以及今晚的主厨，都站在自己各自的位置上一字排开，静静地守着落座于房间中央餐桌两端的王。  
现任的王和未来的王。  
这两人的的一举一动才像是指引这个寂静屋内时间流动的指针，唯一有着声音的存在。

这是在路西斯第一百一十四世国王度过他十六岁生日后搬去私人公寓的第二个月，而仍留在王子头衔下的他已经和自己的父亲两个月没有正式见过面了。  
虽然晚饭是雷吉斯国王亲自邀请的，训练也是为此提早结束了。然而现任国王雷吉斯却因为未能从政务里脱身而迟到了整整半个小时。  
于是等到路西斯第一百一十三世国王略显狼狈的现身于餐厅里时，他发现他的儿子仍旧端庄的坐在长桌尽头那张固定的位子上等他。  
没有埋怨，没有提早独自进餐，没动酒杯，甚至没碰一下餐具。只有餐巾规规矩矩的搭在腿上。  
他们简略的彼此寒暄，随后入座进餐，客套得叫人看不出这是父子的重逢，更别说是一年内屈指可数的共餐。

这不代表谈不想见彼此，雷吉斯只是在努力寻找一个话题，让自己重新回到“父亲”的角色中。  
至于诺克提斯？他在小心的观察父亲的情况，同时偷偷藏着自己的受伤。

“你还好吗，诺克特？你看起来很累。”  
话题终于从雷吉斯的关心开始。  
“还好，”诺克提斯粗略的给予答复，但他拿着刀叉切肉的速度的却变得缓慢，像是他不希望用手指和手腕去施压。  
“听说你今天摔得不轻。”  
“有安全垫接着我呢，没事的，”诺克提斯不知道自己为什么提高了嗓门，仿佛是打算彻底否决父亲的担忧，将这个话题斩断。  
王国的表情出现了些许变化，藏在胡须下的嘴角看不清，可是好似本想说些什么却又改了口。  
“听说你的腿也出了问题。”  
“就像是过去一样，只是天气变化造成的一点不适，但是并没有很大的感觉，”诺克提斯嘴巴很快的采用了先前尼克斯提到的原因，并且表现的对自己的膝盖毫无不在乎，只是随口带过，继续把食物送入口中。

他的父亲停顿了两秒，随后的词语仿若从心底刨出来后翻卷出忧郁和关切，还有些许的…伤感？  
“如果不舒服的话要提出来。”  
被刺痛的王子垂下肩，叉子的尖紧紧的戳在餐盘里新鲜烹饪出的鱼肉内，实则代替了在胸口下拉扯到的心脏。  
“我知道啦！不行的话我肯定会说的。”  
话一出口诺克提斯就又自己噎在了原处，声音像是掐断似的。他知道自己不该这样呛，甚至都不懂自己为什么要这样对父亲说话。  
他很清楚父亲在关心自己，父亲会因为自己的态度而难过，甚至会因为今日的迟到而仍然自责，而自己毁了难得一起吃饭的气氛。

尴尬的王子几乎觉得残留着食物气味的口腔里泛着苦味的，然而他就是说不出什么话来化解刚才自己造成的一切。他只能顺水推舟，试着找台阶下，找一个机会让气氛有所转机，祈祷父亲也能不在意。  
“伊格尼斯晚上给我安排了腿部的护理，明天也是。训练暂停，会改成政务课程。”他把语调降回了平日用的那种平淡又有所距离的温度中，确保自己的冷静能让骤然升温的异样气氛消失不见。  
“反正我还有作业要做，”他冲父亲笑了一下，尽可能开个玩笑，“明天不用很赶。”

他小心翼翼地观察着父亲脸上的每一丝变化，然而对方眉间的皱纹同胡须后唇边的叹息都只能为他脑海中留下疲劳和虚弱的残影。  
不过雷吉斯还是笑着的，转而柔和的视线是对于儿子的信任以及多少放下来的心。  
诺克提斯认为这是好事，所以他立刻有些激动的补充道，“没什么大碍，别担心，睡一晚上就会没事。”  
“嗯，”雷吉斯只是这样回应他。柔和的情绪还在，可孩子的情况仍叫他挂心，这些永远无法从他身上底部剥除。

紧接着屋内又是短暂的沉默，诺克提斯吃着自己的晚餐，目光却无数次瞥向对面的父亲。  
餐桌的长度隔开他们，像是他们生活中渐近渐远的距离。  
但是每句话从彼此口中讲出来时都非常清晰，即便在这样的长桌两端也能听闻，融入在这个属于父子俩才有的时间和空气里。

诺克提斯在意的事情有很多，他不想去多看多想，却又烙印在眼睛，耳朵，和心底。  
他清楚得很。  
就比如现在，他默默细数着父亲喝了多少次水。路西斯的王如今只会在宴会等大众场合才会举起盛着葡萄酒的高脚杯品尝，在私下里不知从哪一顿开始就只会在酒杯里掉入清水。

“学校怎么样？”  
因魔法的消耗而日益年迈的父亲带着几分期待，询问出最符合父子晚餐桌上该有的话题。而他自己则好比回到了年轻时代，眼底带着几分怀有兴趣的光，等待着回答。  
“还不错。”  
“你交了新朋友，对吗？”  
原来这才是父亲期待的话题。  
当目光碰到一起时，诺克提斯从雷吉斯的眼里瞧见了昔日父亲对他的亲热和骄傲，会为他的一点小小的进步和成就而欣喜不已。此时就是如此，雷吉斯为他在普通的生活中交到了朋友而欣慰。  
“普隆普特么？”  
诺克提斯相信，上至自己的父亲买下至伊格尼斯他们都已经查了普隆普特的背景，所以才能对他这位新朋友感到放心。  
“他是怎样一位朋友？”雷吉斯追着这个话题不放有道理，因为调查的事情从来都是字面内容——当然也有事实。可他更关心诺克提斯眼中和现实相处后的感想。  
一切都是从自己儿子出发，只有亲耳听到自己孩子亲口讲出想法他才能放心。

诺克提斯心底告诫自己不要太敷衍。雷吉斯只是一位父亲，而他懂得这些问题询问出来的道理。  
“蛮有趣的。”  
意外的，当提及新朋友时，诺克提斯忽然觉得肩头轻松不少。至少刚才还想着怎么说的压力，在他开口并思考学校的细节后就变得很顺利。  
看来每日在学校里相处的时间逐渐成为他比较熟悉的环境。  
“人很幽默，还很喜欢拍照。”  
的确是轻松的时光，诺克提斯几乎从普隆普特身上翻不出压抑的细节，一切都变得明朗。  
“他的拍照技术还挺厉害的。”  
“是吗，”远处的父王点点头，每一下都是肯定，包含份量。

可是诺克提斯看在眼里，却顿感脸颊发热，有些羞愧的收敛起刚才几句话激出的兴奋。  
这其中并非是因为他为自己谈及朋友那么开心而害羞，而是因为在面对父亲时只有谈到自己其他生活细节才会这样对答如流，侃侃而谈，满心愉悦。  
他为此感到自责和羞愧，却无法责备父亲。  
实则也对自己感到好笑。他开始对于学校的日常，和朋友放学后的活动变得熟悉而亲密，聊天时思如泉涌。可当谈及政务的课程，离开王宫后独自的生活，和父亲之间的父子话题，他却变得粗略模糊，草草几句就不再能多添几笔，不让父亲挤出更多心思在自己身上。

他还是渴望的。

国王放下了刀叉，摆在了用餐结束后的位置，随机捏起餐巾擦了擦嘴。诺克提斯有些吃惊，但涌现的情绪都被他堵在了胸口，未能脱口而出。  
早早用餐结束的国王并没让儿子的注意力停留在自己的举动上，而是保持自然，继续带动着话题，没有任何多余的举动。  
“诺克提，你愿意明早和我一起享用早餐吗？”国王双手交叉在桌边，稍稍前倾身子，邀请自己回家的孩子。  
“刚好事情处理完，今晚和明早都有时间。”  
不过说到这里，他又哭笑了几下。不知道他脑中思考了多少事，也许是儿子的腿，也许是儿子的学业，也许是时间…  
最终停留在时间上。  
“也许早起的话，你会不愿意吧？”

“不，”诺克提斯想也没想的脱口而出，自己却猛然意识到，否决父亲的关切几乎成为了某种坏习惯。  
他的确不喜欢早起，他知道父亲总会为接下来的工作提前多少小时起床用餐。然而他做不到无视这次机会，更不希望在用另一个“不”来叫父亲失望，叫自己后悔。  
至少这次这个“不”是正确的。  
“我是可以起来和你一起吃早餐，”搞不懂自己为什么要用这么别扭的话答应这个提案，男孩几乎因为自己得了怪病，变得很奇怪。“可是你不多睡一会吗？”他这样追加句子不让自己引起更多误会，“难得早上没事。”  
意外的，他的父亲笑了，几乎会因他的关心而落泪。  
“我都习惯早上在特定的时间里醒过来，躺着也睡不着。”  
诺克提斯唯一的拒绝的理由并非是自己想赖床，而是因为他希望父亲多休息一下，不过现在这个顾虑被父亲抹掉了。

“那就这样定了吧。”  
听了他的答复，雷吉斯看起来很满足。毕竟相比暂且的休闲时间，自己的儿子能陪在身旁是他最高兴的。  
“今晚也留在这里睡吧。”  
“也是呢…”这样更方便，也能不能再起的更早赶来王宫，所以诺克提斯很快就妥协了。于是他转向一旁，重自己这一侧不远处的伊格尼斯点点头，“伊格尼斯，就拜托你把我以前的房间收拾出来吧。”  
“我知道了，”伊格尼斯弯腰鞠躬，接下了这项临时任务，对自己辅佐的王们行了个礼便退出了房间去做整理的准备。

男孩蓝色的双眸从离去的亲信身上移开，再度落到自己父亲的身上。隔着长长的餐桌，他仍旧手持餐具，但享用的时光对面却是父亲早已结束用餐的身影。  
日益苍老的路西斯第一百一十三世国王正落座在未来王的前方，为明日创建了一抹见面的期盼后，也无意间让这段罕见相处的时光与关爱悄然刮痛了王子的心。

2.

“你今天餐桌上的谈话技巧可真的不怎么样，更何况面对陛下你根本不需要使用技巧…那可是你爸。”  
格拉迪欧坐在诺克提斯的床头，把没刷完的手机扣在自己的肚子上，用手托着腮帮子望着他，但他绝不是在开玩笑。  
“你那么心烦吗？”  
“我没有！”诺克提斯立即反驳自己的朋友，眉头皱了起来。可是他的话没继续说完，只是停在了终于，强行一个句号。

诺克提斯此时正坐在自己房间的椅子上，把扭到的脚泡在混有药剂的热水里。同时他的手里还握着热敷袋，按在自己的膝盖上，伊格尼斯正用热毛巾裹敷他的小腿。  
当年受伤的疤痕几乎不可见，但如果细看还是能从他的腿和胳膊以及后背上寻觅到一丝痕迹。  
他的扭伤很轻，也没有浮肿，从外观看不出来。不过如果走路，内部的不适就会显著，所以膝盖以下的小腿都因为今日的疲劳和晚餐前后的活动而有些发麻。  
他本觉得这不值一提，但按照曾经的经验，气温的骤降总能给人们的旧伤带来些许影响，苏醒的异样不能放松警惕。  
为了不让父亲担心，不让自己好不容易走上正规的训练拖延，他听从了伊格尼斯的建议，还是在今晚给自己的腿进行了些许护理。  
更何况明天他还要去见父亲，他可不愿在深夜难受，第二天一瘸一拐的。

“我知道你只是在担心他。”伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧都懂诺克提斯今日的反应，毕竟他们的相处并非一朝一夕。  
伊格尼斯抬起头，从低处仰望自己辅佐的这位年轻的王，“但如果你不说，而是用态度去压制他的担心，这只会让你们之间关系变得僵硬。”  
“在外人看来已经僵硬了不是吗？”格拉迪欧一针见血，毫不留情，面对诺克提斯扭在一起的脸一点也没柔和。  
格拉迪欧和伊格尼斯多少都能清楚其他人怎么看这对父子——太过溺爱儿子但又没有过多陪伴的父亲，以及散漫随性看似没有责任感的儿子。  
但其实他们都向往靠近彼此，奢求爱和时间及憧憬。即使如此，见到他们之间的沟通方式，伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧还是很头疼。

诺克提斯握紧了按在膝盖上的热敷袋，把毛巾压出水沫。  
“你们也看到了，他今天就没吃几口东西，”诺克提斯从牙缝里挤出话语，虽然他尽可能控制语调和表情不让自己表露太多，却还是藏不住，“那是他最喜欢吃的。”   
他的话听起来像是生气，可又像是沮丧。  
“我该怎么扮演才能让自己心情波动那么大？”

就在诺克提斯训练结束后为脚进行冷敷的等待时间里，厨房为他们父子的重逢特意前来询问准备什么菜色。想当然的，他们肯定会从王子喜欢的菜的里挑选，毕竟那是国王的旨意。不过诺克提斯选择的却是父亲喜欢的佳肴，他希望能让父亲开心。  
于是晚餐最后两者的餐盘里各自盛放不同的餐食，均为他们各自喜欢的。  
只不过诺克提斯的希望落空，即便是父亲最喜欢的食物最终也剩在了盘子里收走，没有食欲的表现被藏在一次次饮进的水中。或许两个月前父亲能那样开心的用餐，都是因为那是自己的生日宴吧？

伊格尼斯同格拉迪欧交换了一个眼神，更多的是伊格尼斯的目光制止了格拉迪欧先开口再说些什么。  
“陛下最近食欲下降，不过改成一日多餐来补充。”伊格尼斯决定坦言事实，但也选了稍微能当作安慰的一方面来讲。实则他和格拉迪欧都比诺克提斯知道更多，隐瞒只因为谁也不想打击诺克提斯。  
不过诺克提斯并没有真的领情，事实既是事实。  
“这不是还是身体更不好了吗…”王子把目光落在其他地方，却好似重新看到今天父亲在餐桌前的面庞，他不得不再次被这个他不愿意看到的现状所覆盖。

伊格尼斯轻轻叹了口气，但知道这件事不可逆，他不能说出更美好的话来化解这一切。  
于是青年起身，提起毛巾擦了擦手，转移了话题，“已经泡够了。一会要记得按摩。”  
听到这里诺克提斯张开手有些尴尬的阻止他，“我可以！擦脚和按摩我都自己可以来，伊格尼斯你不用帮我。”  
能看出来他为让别人甚至朋友帮自己按摩脚而窘迫，所以伊格尼斯也没反对。毕竟现在情况很轻，只是疏通一下血液循环，诺克提斯不是第一次做。  
于是伊格尼斯妥协。

此后格拉迪欧从床上坐起来，关了手机揣在口袋里，打了个要走的招呼。  
“我也该走了，明天见。”他扫了眼王子，确认了一下卷起裤腿下的泡着药水里的双腿，“明天的剑术课程和位移训练都取消了，记得吗？”  
“改成了我负责的政务课程以及礼仪培训，我还可以帮你辅导学校作业，”接过话的伊格尼斯并没有任何不妥的抱怨，即便他负责辅导的工作量增加，他也很愿意为他的王子效劳。  
诺克提斯对于这样紧凑的安排没有退缩，也没有不满。因为不管如何，他的周末都在他生日过后被排得比较满，更多对于未来成长的皇家课程被编入在他的业余行程里。

相对的，诺克提斯的注意力更在格拉迪欧的某句话中。  
“你明天也来？”  
格拉迪欧听后略显傲慢的扬起下巴，好笑的挥开胳膊给了个理所当然的表情，“当然了。给你的剑术课程没有了，但我的王国亲卫队培训还在。”  
这有道理，诺克提斯觉得自己问的问题很傻。  
就和他的训练一样，伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧也各自加入了王国亲卫队，并且也都有着各自的战术和格斗训练，并不比他轻松。即使平日没有课业和训练，他们私下偶尔也会相互做一些练习。  
“明天你不是要和陛下用餐吗？”格拉迪欧说，“我会在除了训练以外的时间里全程守着你，履行王之盾的义务，这是你父亲希望见到的，也是我老爸叫我来的啊。”  
“我也会全程陪同，”伊格尼斯如此说着却露出了些许怀念的表情，“就和过去一样。”

就和离开王都开始普通生活之前一样。  
就和小时候一样。  
他们一直陪在自己身边。

诺克提斯不可否认的在心底对于之前的日子产生了些许怀念，也有些排斥。不过这种“排斥”并非厌恶，只是意识到仅仅两个月离开，之前生活的模式就显得那么久远。  
会让他回忆到曾经思念父亲的心情，距离那么近却见不到父亲的寂寞，以及屡次听闻父亲身体虚弱的碎语而难以接受的时刻。

“也不用那么小题大做吧，”诺克提斯拉下嘴角有点不甘心嘀咕两句，“我的腿又没事。”  
“都说了，只是在履行义务，跟你的脚没关系。”伊格尼斯纠正他，“当然，你的脚也很重要，陛下还是会担心。”  
“不用那么大惊小怪…”诺克提斯摇摇头。  
“那就赶紧好了后来训练！”格拉迪欧弯腰过去一把按上诺克提斯的脑袋乱揉，弄的王子哇哇直哼哼。他本还打算弹个脑门，却被诺克提斯气呼呼的拍掉了手。  
格拉迪欧也不介意，只是揣着口袋挥了挥手离开了房间。

剩下的两人面面相觑，却好似从之前话题的凝重里解脱，诺克提斯大大的吐了一口，却没成想在抬起腿擦脚时因为拉扯到屁股而咧了咧嘴。  
“果然屁股摔疼了吧？”  
“才——没——有——！！”  
面对一五一十展现在伊格尼斯眼里的自己和对方道破的话，羞红脸的王子凶巴巴的反驳声彻底贯穿了房间的屋顶…


	4. 躲避

1.

和父亲共度早餐的机会如今已经屈指可数，此刻坐在花园的茶桌前用手撕开面包蘸着御厨自制的果酱，诺克提斯却更多的是注意父亲喝了第几口咖啡。  
早晨喝一杯咖啡提神是总要起早的雷吉斯再平常不顾的准备。不过今天他喝了两杯，多得连早餐的面包也只吃了一半。  
然而等到老斯堪提亚弯下腰悄声的在路西斯王耳边嘱咐了几句什么后，雷吉斯的手指也终于离开了咖啡杯的杯把。  
诺克提斯假装不在意，实则还是竖起了耳朵。借由这张茶桌不大的关系，他还是轻易捕捉到了几个词。无非不就是劝阻雷吉斯少喝咖啡，因为太多的咖啡因对于雷吉斯现在的身体情况并不好，这叫诺克提斯失去了更多胃口。

“诺克特，也来点红茶怎么样？换换口味，”雷吉斯叫人撤掉了咖啡，转而准备泡杯红茶。他说的太过热情，怎么看都像是为了让自己转换的自然而努力做出的演绎。  
诺克提斯暗自嘲笑父亲这次遮掩的失败，却还是控制不了的配合起来。只不过…他并没有顺着对方的心意走。  
“我想喝果汁，鲜榨的那种。”  
说这话时他转向了伊格尼斯，候在不远处的伊格尼斯很快迎接上他的目光，并且接下了来自自己王子的订单。  
只不过，这短短几秒并非只是要一杯鲜榨果汁，而是一段无声的交流。  
诺克提斯的视线不自觉的朝自己的好友发出求助，想要证明看到父亲身体恶化后变坏的心情。  
而伊格尼斯早已熟知他的点滴，对于他刚才因痛苦和不满而故意与父亲唱反调的心思了如指掌。所以年轻的亲信利用只有对方才能读懂的细微表情变化来叮嘱王子不该那样和国王讲话。  
这叫诺克提斯意识到自己有多幼稚，灰心的转过头面对餐桌，同闷在胸口里的情绪作斗争。

“现在再去准备鲜榨的话就太费功夫和时间了，何不换点别的选择？”  
阻止了伊格尼斯离开，雷吉斯仍然保持和煦的态度同自己的儿子讲话，不过这也代表他不会让儿子继续任性的要求果汁。  
“说的对，”诺克提斯不打算连续说些不中听的话，所以很快就摆出乖顺的态度妥协了。  
“那我继续喝咖啡吧。红茶就算了。”  
雷吉斯接受了让步，也不打算把自己的邀请强加给爱子，所以很快叫人为诺克提斯续上咖啡，让对方继续进餐。

花园里开着应季的花，在御用园丁的悉心照料下，即使这种天气和季节，室内的庭院依旧芬芳绚丽。  
然而花园中央的早餐却再次落入昨晚餐桌上的尴尬里。  
这明明不是诺克提斯想要的结果，但诺克提斯觉得这些错误都出在自己身上。  
不是时间让他已经不会和父亲在一个餐桌上吃饭，也不是因为重新被仆从守着进餐叫他不适应，而是他感情的波动在影响着自己的控制力。

刀叉切开卷着被浓郁酱汁烹饪的龙肉鸡蛋卷，蘸着黑鱼籽送入口中。这绝妙的搭配叫人停不下来，却迟迟没有加快切拉姆王族家父子的用餐速度。  
“你的脚好点了吗？”路西斯王用叉子叉起一小块待着蛋皮的龙虾肉，在问完话候将其送入口中，量小得会让人怀疑吃不出味道。  
“还不错，昨天晚上泡了泡，”诺克提斯用餐刀将龙虾肉和蛋卷卷起堆在叉子上，拨满酱料，留下“不用再担心了”的话后便把餐叉上的美食一口吃掉。

也许自己该找点话题。  
诺克提斯对先前自己幼稚的态度耿耿于怀。  
虽然他很希望能找到和父亲之间共同的话题来讲，却发现这件事很难。  
他已经和父亲有了生活环境上的距离，彼此有了自己的生活步调。他可不想谈论国家危机来让一切变得严肃，也不好意思抓着小时候的记忆冲老父亲撒娇。  
最终他将目光放在了现在在外的生活里、因为现在的生活一项都是雷吉斯最想听的，也是最想问的。  
不过诺克提斯并不希望叫对方担心，他不断筛选隐瞒自己的那些不太规矩的地方，把自己脏兮兮的房间和让伊格尼斯操碎心的事撇到一边，找点开心的说。  
好在他成绩一向还不错，这些伊格尼斯已经如实汇报，雷吉斯很欣慰，所以见到儿子后也没有太多絮叨。  
最后按照昨日谈话里的节奏看，诺克提斯最后还是选择了普隆普特的话题来讲，毕竟那些都会很轻松有趣。唯一求的就是他讲的好的点不会让雷吉斯对普隆普特有意见。

“对了，爸。新朋友——我是说普隆普特，他很喜欢摄影，所以他邀请我出去。”  
“哦？”对于儿子特意提及的一次和朋友的玩出，嗅到里面的信息量后，雷吉斯很重视的投来目光。餐叉停顿后又继续切起来。  
“他想约我去城外拍萤火虫。”  
诺克提斯说的很谨慎，就像他预料到后续而尽可能让一些变得公式化。  
他察觉到父亲眼里的光泽有了变化，但还是不停的让自己说完，“我会带上伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧——”  
“诺克特，”雷吉斯在一句话结束后很快插了进来，“我为你结交到朋友感到开心，这很好。但如果可以——”  
“你不会同意的，是吗？”这次轮到了诺克提斯插进来，他直接揭开了父亲委婉的言辞，冷静公布答案的态度表达了他的失望。  
雷吉斯吸了一口气，然后顺着吐气的功夫把刚才破败的句子补充完整。  
“如果可以，我希望不是晚上的活动，你也知道。”  
和刚才委婉的态度不太一样，他加入了警告，提醒儿子使骸的存在。  
“当然，如果可以再加一条…”路西斯王停顿一下后，换了个句式，“在屏障内进行娱乐的话，我会非常乐意你参与。”  
诺克提斯尽量没让自己的表情出现更多无奈，他险些开口提到萤火虫只有外面才能看到，却没能说出来。  
不过他的沉默也给空气里写满了情绪。  
“为了你朋友的安全，你也应该负责的考虑这件事，诺克特。”  
最终这是一个叮嘱，一个提醒，一个教育。雷吉斯将一切画上了句号。

时间仿佛停止了那么几分钟，变得模糊。  
诺克提斯深呼吸了几分钟，脑子里被不同的思绪冲击碰撞。  
他对于小时候发生的那次事故记忆模糊，但是他却仍然记得自己去看了萤火虫。这肯定是个导火索，让他知道他的父亲多么害怕他出去后受伤。  
同时他也为自己不该继续被这样呵护而愤怒，却又不是不能理解父亲的话，同样的父亲总是说的很有道理。  
他的选择分成两种，不断向往着想要独立的一面挣扎，寻求认同。又不断的被自己的良心拉回来，要自己懂得理解和知道什么是此时更该关注的。  
双手得餐具钻在了手中，变成了不被许可的失礼姿势。他意识到自己的失态，却还是花了几秒才分开手指，沉住气，将刀叉摆在了餐盘的一侧，不再吃完剩下的东西。  
“您说的对。”  
他放弃了抵抗，却灰心丧气。  
如果前不久，他会生气的反驳，会急切的寻找理由，会努力为自己争取点机会。可是等到他这次回到王城的宫殿中后，一切都在改变他。  
他有很多可以任性撒娇的地方，却发现每件事都没法说出口。  
“我没有考虑那么多，”他憋住了羞耻和委屈，向父亲的道理低头，“对不起。”  
“我希望你是真的在认真的思考我的话。”他的父亲像是看出来了什么一样，说出了冻结空气的话。  
诺克提斯把手从桌子上放下去后，把力量放在了双腿上。  
“当然。”  
他感受到了很多目光，从伊格尼斯那边投来，从格拉迪欧那边投来的，还有很多人。他仿佛坐在聚光灯下，完成最后的测试。  
“但是，”诺克提斯却没有结束话。他站了起来，离开了餐桌，像是终于借此最后机会把该说的某一句摆出来。  
“我也有保护自己的能力了，希望您也能考虑到这一点。”  
他觉得自己八成是疯了，这话当着那么多有更多能力的人说出来，当着路西斯的国王说出来，他再次感到了羞耻。  
与此同时他脑中也会荡起现实的某件事，他的父亲的能力在被剥削消耗，变得越来越弱，而他却仍然还没有成长完毕。

“我想一个人呆一小会，”诺克提斯临走前对转身决定跟着他的格拉迪欧提出来。他摆出冷静的姿态，表示自己并没有失控，这才让想要强硬阻止他的格拉迪欧换了一个态度，留给他了一个机会。  
同时他转头又看向跟来的伊格尼斯，为了确保对方过度的担心而做了保证，“我会在十点的课程开始前回房间的。”  
伊格尼斯停止脚步的速度更快更利索，立刻遵从了诺克提斯的心思和希望。  
“那么我去准备一下自己，然后去完成今日的课程，”诺克提斯转向父亲，用极度公式化的口吻汇报了自己离席的目的，作为理由留下后就赶紧走掉。  
他觉得父亲说不定会生气，会伤心，但是他坐在那里不也是一样的吗？

承受着雷吉斯以及伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧的目光，他还能细微的分辨出空气中大家对于他行为的不安，说不定会成为城堡内侍者们今日的八卦话题，可他早就没法收回去了。  
好笑的是他发现自己仍为父亲过多的担心而不满，这点会被人们说私自和不成熟，但他还是会这样思考。他也在为自己能力不足而苦恼，也在为父亲承担这些而痛苦…  
这些只要他们看着彼此就会加深。  
所以他逃走了。

2.

诺克提斯几乎不知道自己为什么站在王者之剑的训练场附近。  
他盯着昨天还训练过的地方发呆，围着圆形的场地绕圈，接着爬去高层，路过了所填高空投掷经过的二层。  
现在王者之剑都在开早会，场地里没有人。昨天给他训练用的安全网和安全气垫也撤了，因为他不训练时那些都用不到，仅仅是给他一个人使用的东西。

他理解保护的目的，但他却并不希望自己不被承认。  
他已经不再是八岁时那个弱小的自己，现在他已经拥有了拿起武器战斗和保护自己的能力。虽然他知道这才是个开始，他想要学会的还有很多，但这不代表他仍然什么也做不到。

他站在二层的拱门窗口前，深呼吸了三次。刚吃完没多久的早餐味道还残留在口腔中，但和父亲聊天的气氛也苦涩的徘徊在他的喉咙里。  
当他发现时间的流逝是可以转变心情，改变思考角度后，已经太晚了。  
他开始为自己最后离席时对父亲态度感到自责与忏悔，但同时也被父亲的保护和担心，已经小时候的经历和昨日训练的失败而被莫大的委屈淹没。

他该如何扭转局势？  
该如何改变父亲过度的保护和担忧？  
该如何让自己变得能让任何人放手？  
他想要变强，变好，变得和他心目里的父亲那样被尊敬和爱戴，直到他自己也能信服心口的允许自己坐到王座上。

他召唤出了自己唯一拥有的武器，那把代代相传的引擎剑。  
他现在已经有能力召唤武器，也在训练里学习了基本的位移。但是自从生日得到后，他就没有真正的使用过，此时拿在手中的分量显得如此陌生。

当初他说想要这把剑时，只不过是一种理由。一种逃避寂寞，包装自己坚强的道具，他推开了父亲的关爱，只是因为他害怕被父亲发现自己的依赖和思念，令父亲更加辛苦。  
而当他生日那天从父亲那里自豪的接过这把代代相传的剑时，弥补的并非是幼年寂寞所希望有的陪伴，也不是填充了当时自己没说出口的空洞，而是接下来了未来以及他身为未来王的职责。  
这已经是他的东西了，一个转交给他却还没让他准备好的物品与象征。

他用力甩出剑，抛出的感觉和任何时候都不相同。  
与格拉迪欧的训练中，他用过比这个更笨重的武器，但是都是平地击打和进攻。  
而与王者之剑的训练中，目前位移用的都是短柄或者弯刀，轻盈并且容易在空中甩动。  
二层高的石墙和训练场中央的石柱有着相当的距离，而这把单手剑的重量却相对他位移所抛出过的其他武器都要重，力度不够，武器投掷的距离也不够。  
他身体前倾，侧身甩出的动作让他还能感觉到胃中没消化的食物。昨晚热敷过的脚踝和腿虽然有所好转，却在这样扭动的角度变得相当别扭。  
这一刻他产生了迟疑和顾虑，对于这件事对不对的后悔来的过迟。  
他位移出去，剑并未够到目的地，向下垂落，他的身体伴随视线出现在距离柱子有段距离的半空。  
魔法带出的银光软趴趴的飘落，像个没有爆发力的弯弧，比他更快的下落消失。

二层的距离并不高，只要一瞬间他就能栽倒在地，来不及准备就伤及腿部的筋肉或者膝盖的骨头。  
心脏收紧，诺克提斯在失重中保持着平稳下落的姿势，避免真的撞到腿部以上的部位。同时他并没打算放弃自救，利用腰部和臀部的力量来个旋转，他在碰到地面扭伤脚之前把剑甩了出去。  
引擎剑插在了柱壁下的墙根里，生涩的碰撞声宣布着这把剑在王子手里第一次位移的失败。

诺克提斯闪现在了刀刃的一侧，双脚虽然稳稳踩在了地上，却重心不稳，双腿无力。  
他跪下的膝盖磕碰到石板地，那一瞬间险些被近处的剑刃割伤。  
他为了不在这种情况下撞到自己没插好的武器上，选择了侧身闪现在旁则，用肩膀先碰墙来接住自己的重量。不过他的手腕很快就因为握姿不对而扭了下，鞋底也因为突然侧身倾斜的方向而打滑，从跪到坐的这一瞬间令他不便的右小腿传出了扯到的麻痹感。  
他松开了自己的武器，背抵着墙壁瘫坐在冰冷坚硬的地上，上半身看起来摇摇欲坠。

突然尼克斯昨日的嘱咐回荡在他的耳边，接着伊格尼斯为自己敷腿的画面钻进了脑子里，随后就是刚才父亲餐桌对面父亲的表情。  
他都来不及思考为什么这些感情能让他这般挣扎，这样纠缠在他的心中，就察觉人就走进了训练场。  
做贼心虚的诺克提斯立刻看过去，然而来的人不是第一个崩进他脑子里的尼克斯，而是格拉迪欧。  
他不喜欢把这样的一面展现给格拉迪欧，所以脸立刻丑了起来。其实这是每次训练时他被格拉迪欧打到以及教训时就会翻出来的脸色，格拉迪欧自然不会搭理。

只见年轻的王之盾抱着胳膊站在训练场外圈的高台边缘，从远处俯视跌坐在地的他，不可理喻的翻了个白眼。  
“你可饶了我吧，王子。”

3.

“你所谓的一个人呆一会，就是来干这种事的吗？”格拉迪欧跃进训练场内，直径朝爬起来的诺克提斯走过来。“还以为你是要冷静下脑子，结果是热过头了啊。”  
诺克提斯一听这些话的口气脸就皱到一起去。他垂下扭到的手腕，用另只手支着膝盖起身，可又因为右腿隐隐作痛而朝后一倾，屁股靠在了柱子上才稳住。  
格拉迪欧看得出来，但也没去扶他，而是抱着胳膊停在他跟前，用刺人的目光审视他的王子。

“你所谓的让我一个人呆着，就是跟踪我吗？”诺克提斯也不退步，嘴硬起来，说话变成了不客气的任性小孩。  
这话引起格拉迪欧极大的不满。  
年长的男孩抱着胳膊的手攥成拳头，但两人的视线仍然笔直碰撞，谁也没让谁。  
“呵，你几岁了？还在不讲道理的撒娇嘴硬？”，格拉迪欧讥讽的哼了声鼻子，他健壮的身影像是一堵墙，把逃避的小王子堵在柱子下。

意外的，诺克提斯却没继续顶撞自己的盾。他像是累了，也像是找不到可以说的话，也可能在别人眼里正在逃避。  
“我不想跟你吵架，”眼睛一横，诺克提斯甩了格拉迪欧一个谈话完结的句子。  
可是格拉迪欧当然不会接，这只是诺克提斯单方面的躲避。而诺克提斯也不是没这样想过，他觉得再多点心烦的事他就会窒息，如果他闭嘴不再争吵，时间是不是可以为他迅速解决格拉迪欧的训斥？

然而现实就是现实，格拉迪欧不会停止说话，时间也不会偏袒任何人。

不同的是，诺克提斯没等到格拉迪欧揪住领子的怒吼，也没有迎来一击拳头。甚至叫他觉得等的时间太长，忍不住又看了过去，发现格拉迪欧已经放下抱着的胳膊还站在那里，只不过脸上的表情说不出来是缓解了还是更怒。  
“别搞错了，我也不是来找你吵架的，”格拉迪欧白了他一眼，上去手掌拍了下王子的脑瓜顶，像是受够了一样跨步绕过王子，转身靠在了一旁的柱子上。  
“我只是在尽一份我的职责，确保你不会干傻事，虽然——”后面的话变成了苦恼的叹气，诺克提斯不问也懂，自己就是干了格拉迪欧口中的“傻事”。

两人突然沉默了起来，谁也没看谁。  
就连会出口教育诺克提斯的格拉迪欧此时也陷入了沉默，但他并非无话可说，而是他在酝酿说些什么。如果说曾经相遇时他们都彼此搞不懂对方的态度，那么相处这么多年下来，他也是知道诺克提斯今天干出来的事是为什么。

“我说啊，诺克特，”穿着王国亲卫队制服的男孩抱起胳膊，吐了口气后用尽可能平静心态的口吻呼唤了王子，“想要急着变强这种事没有错…”话语的尾音像是还未完结，所以年长的男孩又赐予了一份肯定，“真的。”  
蓝色的眼睛抬了起来，其中包含着些许吃惊，可也很快表达了理解和接受，甚至感觉到一丁点欣慰。  
“因为你也干过？”像是要反过来开玩笑，王子好笑的回嘴了一句，随后放弃再逞强站着，索性坐在了地上，不再勉强自己的腿。  
说到底年轻的孩子们总会因自己的力量不足而逞强和任性，总会急于求成，总会不甘示弱和好面子，所以就连这样的格拉迪欧也是如此。因此当听到如自己弟弟的诺克提斯也能这样了解自己的回嘴一句，格拉迪欧也是有些不愿承认的，但他仅仅不满的拧着鼻梁哼了声，含含糊糊的叫自己做了默认。  
诺克提斯没有真的嘲笑他，因为他们都在成长，即使格拉迪欧比他再怎么成熟和厉害，也仍在训练和学习。而自己还远远追不上和超不过对方，自己干出来的事还远没有他所希望的高。他们都是半斤八两，谁也不该嘲笑谁。

“我也会追求力量，”停顿半晌后，格拉迪欧再次开口。他抱起胳膊，像是下定决心坦白诺克提斯所看不到自己的一些生活细节，“我也会赶出一些傻事，一些鲁莽和忘记初衷的事，然后被老爸骂得狗血喷头。”  
“嗯。”  
诺克提斯应着，听着，不多做评论。

相比自己父亲对于自己的呵护与宠爱，克拉鲁斯对格拉迪欧则非常严厉。他们家世世代代都以王之盾的身份为荣，格拉迪欧则从小就被灌输这种观念，比诺克提斯更早开始接受当家的职责。  
格拉迪欧从小就被训练。他的父亲，他的家人，以及他自己，都对于自己将会为王鞠躬尽瘁，将会受伤甚至丧命于战场抱有很高的觉悟。而这些作为另一个身份的诺克提斯，偶尔会想象不到。  
诺克提斯和他几乎老见面，这么多年来，他也见过格拉迪欧在训练后鼻青脸肿的样子，也遇到过格拉迪欧因为腿脚扭伤或者骨裂而无法行走所以不得不暂停给他训练的时候，也看过格拉迪欧擦着鼻血在医疗室里被缝针的场景。  
他们都在各自的战场上摸爬滚打，格拉迪欧给他看过很多失败过后的样子，虽然这与格拉迪欧平日潇洒卓越的外表形象不同，但那些从来都不值得被否认和嘲笑。

“那你该怎么变强？”  
诺克提斯提出来这话的时候，像是回到了小时候。  
他们刚和解成为朋友，并排盘腿坐在训练室中。让发现原来到了现在，他已经这样信任对方，所以才会提出自己希望得到答案的问题，承认自己想要寻求引导的心情。  
虽然他总是不希望被大自己两岁的格拉迪欧在那里训斥，可实际上他内心是承认格拉迪欧的成熟和远见的。

“记住自己该保护的人是谁。”王之盾低下头望向他，目光毫无犹豫。“记住自己效忠的人是谁。”  
盯着王子沉默的蓝色眼睛，王之盾像是不知道怎么吐槽一样，嚷嚷两句，“笨蛋，当然是你啊！虽然我当年想着只要效忠雷吉斯陛下就可以，但…呵，果然现在的我还是想要保护你。”  
王子昂头倾身，一副又要不过脑想反驳几句的架势，却被对方压了下来。  
“等等，听我把话讲完。”格拉迪欧冲他比了个手势，这才把话噎回诺克提斯的口中。而他也再度严肃起来，试图把自己的道理讲通。  
“保护这种事啊，并不是你情我愿两方达成了协议才会出现的东西。是自己怎么想怎么看才会诞生出来的想法。”  
他双目紧紧望尽比自己年幼的王子眼中，将这番话语中蕴含的力量尽可能地传达过去，让一切可能会有的误会都不会干扰他们。

“我并不是说你没有能力一无是处，是觉得你太弱小不得不依靠我所以我才要保护你。而是在把你培育成不需要被保护也能独当一面的情况下，保护你的这份执念和职责会成为我自己的导航。”  
格拉迪欧此时弯下腰，蹲了下来，视线高度逐渐靠近眼前的王子。  
“保护你是因为我看重你。你是我效忠的对象，你是我朋友，我从小到大的兄弟，所以我想要保护你。而这也会促使我自己变强。”  
他摊开手，督促自己不要说话太急。  
“就像是我也会尽全力保护我的妹妹，我的家人，这是从小到大的一种本能，一种我已经建立起来的目标。并非是对于你的否认。”

诺克提斯消化着自己朋友的这番话，点了点头。  
格拉迪欧绝对不是为了让他开心才说假话的那类人，也不会恭维他，这里毫无虚假，格拉迪欧从来都是认真的。  
格拉迪欧的确在保护他，这是和父亲的保护不同的方法。但他们的理念和目标又是一样的。

格拉迪欧会希望保护他，所以才会尽职尽责的训练他，让他变强。  
伊格尼斯希望保护他，所以才会纠正他的错误，叫他领悟职责，可以独自判断。  
雷吉斯希望保护她，因为出自父亲的爱，所以才会让他接触普通的生活，让他的性格在历代王中如此与众不同。

保护是多样的，是多方面的，并不是对于他个人的压榨。

“当然啦，在我看来你还差得远呢！”  
谁知格拉迪欧突然甩出这么一句，放下膝盖一屁股坐到地上，靠着墙昂着头，总算并排起来。  
“虽然我是要支持你成长的人，但是如果要到我承认你是王的那天，你还有着好一段距离。”他的确不客气，还叮嘱了一句“就不要嫌弃我说话狠。”

诺克提斯并不讨厌这种气氛。他们之间的对话在严厉和闲聊中模糊不定，或许这就是他们的关系呈现。  
他总会在关键时刻被格拉迪欧的指导弄得尴尬和不爽，但对方从来都能聪明的发现他的错误并且直言不讳，这叫诺克提斯反而更加看重他说的话。  
所以他才会压下今天任性后的后悔，老老实实的听取对方这么长的训话。

“但是，”后脑靠在石柱上，格拉迪欧像是有感而发一样从嘴角处带出一丝自傲的笑容，打破了他先前营造出来的气氛，为诺克提斯洒上柔和的温度。  
“这么多年来我给你做剑术指导也不是白当的。我看得出来你的潜力和才华，你的努力和你的不甘示弱。你没有彻底成为一个王室的花瓶，这点我很清楚。”  
“什么啊…”诺克提斯耳根一红，低头抱住没受伤的那条腿的膝盖，嘀咕出声后就没再多说什么。

格拉迪欧却咧嘴一笑，用胳膊肘捅了捅身边的小王子，在对方抱着被戳到的地方有些发疼的冲他比眼神时，他却根本不在乎的鼓励说，“这种时候你不用谦虚。”  
格拉迪欧很少会夸诺克提斯，更多是指点错误，当然觉得不错时也会称赞两句，但是这种语重心长的端着长辈的架子认真演讲可是挺少见的。  
“读一读伊格尼斯从你们学校老师那里听来的评价，或者阅读一下至今给你训练过的那些人的报告，你就该很清楚。如果你想做你就能做到，这是我作为你的盾以及你的剑术指导员的保证。”

路西斯年轻王子的心脏怦怦加快了两拍。  
他寻求到的肯定，如今被自己新人和看重的兄弟送入耳边。  
而他发现，虽然自己做了任性的事，但是自己至今还没有走错过。

“只是。”  
格拉迪欧的话还没说完。  
“人总该有分寸。我促使你在这一方面前进，但也不得不告诉你哪些地方你不足。你达不到。”  
直白的话很是格拉迪欧的风格。也许这就是他和伊格尼斯都担负的责任。  
即使他们三人年龄相仿，也是在成长的年轻人，也是还没成熟的未成年，但他们仍然从小担负起未来的职责。不管是伊格尼斯还是格拉迪欧，他们都在试图用超出自己年龄所学习到的知识和理念去教导未来的国王。

“就像是我老爸说过的，人都该知道自己的极限在哪。都该知道自己的分寸。一些事不是忙着训练和突破就能达成的。”  
格拉迪欧已经呈现出男人特征和风采的眉目间露出犀利的目光，把他所谓的正确与尊重都表现在他对于王子的指导上，丝毫不留情，也丝毫不会给他所需要守护的人一点点走歪的可能性。  
而他所说的这些话都来自自己的经验，他也是过来人。  
“你以为你这样训练你就可以在今天之内完成你的训练呢？我看，你说不定会骨折。而这种是我相信你自己也不想。”  
亚米西提亚家的年轻当家用这些话去击碎王子的侥幸心和任性的逞强，从而激励他去面对时间的考验以及真心的想法。  
“这道理你自己肯定也很清楚，只是你现在不想承认罢了。”

“我承认…”  
躲闪了两秒的诺克提斯，吞了吞口水，生硬的强迫自己接受对方正确的说法，承认了自己的错误。  
而他也觉得可笑，因为的确如对方所说，他真的知道这么做不对，自己也知道急于求成只会让自己受伤，带来更多麻烦，但他还是抱着侥幸心态，认为也许这样一下次就能换得一些认可。  
而他抛出剑的那一刻，他就后悔了。而这个后悔已经留在了他发疼的膝盖和手腕上，抹除不掉。  
他真的知道自己在做傻事，而他还是做了，这根本不可能换的父亲的改变。

不敢去看格拉迪欧的脸，为自己承认了自己错事而害羞。诺克提斯揉了揉自己的膝盖，干笑两声，“疼的要命。”  
或许是终于叫对方直面了造成的后果，格拉迪欧也跟着笑了笑，吸了吸鼻子。内心觉得也许自己这次讲话还不错，至少他达到了效果。  
“没出息的，都是你自作自受。但是脑袋也终于清醒了一些，不是吗？”亚米西提亚家的年轻当家这次昂首对着训练场上闭合的玻璃顶吐出一口气，开起玩笑。  
“等你好了以后，可别怪我训练狠。在这期间，就让伊格尼斯好好压榨一下你的脑袋吧。”  
“别小看我…”  
用以往日的口吻回答对方的诺克提斯，心情落回平稳中。虽然还有很多苦恼，一些事并非想想和冷静就能度过，但至少他不会觉得自己被困在一个地方无法脱身了。

时间一分一秒过去。已经超出了诺克提斯原本预想的时间，可是伊格尼斯没有打电话催他，可能是把一切交给了跟上来的格拉迪欧。  
伊格尼斯也能看出来，诺克提斯需要说话。而这种时候相比伊格尼斯的教育，或许格拉迪欧的猛力更加合适。  
不过格拉迪欧这次并没有采取猛烈的训斥，他反而选择了近似伊格尼斯的方法，用自己先来表露想法的方法指引诺克提斯去面对所没坦白的和没去承认的态度。  
看来孩子们都是相互学习的榜样。

“你其实是想保护雷吉斯陛下的吧？”  
“哎？”  
像是找准了时机，趁着他们两人从刚才的对话气氛中缓和下来后，格拉迪欧才谈及了另一件他想要说事。  
诺克提斯的反应和他预想的差不多，有些错愕，还有些不好意思，甚至愧疚的低下了头。

“别不承认，我和伊格尼斯都看得出来。”  
此时此刻这番话带着几分理解和同情，格拉迪欧真的不是来吵架的，也并非是看过刚才诺克提斯做的小错事就会揪着不放的人。  
作为陪伴在身边的亲信，他也能读出来这位被世人不多了解的王子所有的纤细和温柔的一面。  
“你尽可能不抱怨和他相处的时间少，你也几乎不告诉他一些糟糕的事，都是因为你在减少他的负担。”  
还有坚强的一面，固执的一面，独自去承受的痛苦一面。  
“你搬出去住也是不想听闻他的身体情况恶化的事，也是因为你不希望他过世。”格拉迪欧不给自己话语里增添太多感情色彩，这是为了不去影响诺克提斯。  
这件事他很早就和伊格尼斯看出来并且讨论过，但那时候他们就觉得也许已经太晚了。毕竟在他们察觉之前，诺克提斯又是忍耐了多久呢？

“你想要迅速成长，也是因为你希望自己不成为他的压力，让他开心。”  
诺克提斯沉默不语，紧闭的双唇里似乎由着他绝对不像轻易放出来的话。  
他还是那样的性格，格拉迪欧并不打算强行掰开。  
“这些都是你在保护他的行为。”  
年长的男孩的话语成为了整个宽阔的训练场中唯一的声音，敲打在诺克提斯的心脏上。  
“没什么不对的。”  
格拉迪欧晃了晃手解释着，鼓舞着。  
“谁不是的呢？我也曾经那么想过，甚至会因为这些事跟父亲吵架，但着这也是为什么我最开始说，保护可以成为力量。”  
他的话回到了主题上，回到了要帮对话回答的问题上。  
“如果你确认了你想要保护的，那么你就可以变强。但并不是一味的朝前冲，而是看看你现在的极限，你现在不该做的事，那才是寻找保护的途径。”

年轻的王之盾并非把话都说得很透彻，因为他知道他的王子其实很聪明。  
总会明白的——甚至会比他预想的还要快。

“所以，这种时候不要一股脑的莽撞，你只会让一切变得更糟。  
也不要责备陛下，父亲保护儿子天经地义，但儿子保护父亲也不是没有道理。”  
格拉迪欧站了起来，用手掸了下屁股上的尘埃，接着拍了拍两手的掌心。  
“而作为我们来讲，在最佳的状态去尽最大努力学习好该学的东西，变得独立，才是对于他们的一种支持和保护。”  
他伸过去手，强而有力。  
带着忠诚，友谊，还有不离不弃。

“而我将会保护你。”  
展开在年幼王子的面前的手心有着无比的炙热，点亮碧蓝的双眸。也将年轻的盾身上的纹路暴露在光线中，无比生动和辉煌。  
“而这对于我而言，也是在保护我自己，以及保护我的家族和荣耀。”

格拉迪欧不会失去自己的判断和路途，但他此时选择走的路则是拉起这位还没成器却仍愿意挣扎的年轻王子，走上正途。

王子握住了自己盾的手，随即被稳稳拽了起来。  
紧接着他很快的被对方小心的搀扶住腰，架起胳膊，得到了有力的支撑。  
引擎剑幻影化收了起来，而他在这个失败了几次的训练场中仍得到了一句来自自己挚友的肯定，以及承认了自己对于父亲和错误的心情。


	5. 反省

1.

“那边的，你们在做什么？”  
一道粗旷的声音气势汹汹的从训练场尽头砸下来，让柱子前的两个男孩都吃了一惊。  
格拉迪欧第一反应是把诺克提斯拽到身后，自己转身面对声音来源，而诺克提斯则因为膝盖的疼痛而丢脸的一个踉跄趴在了石头柱子上。  
进来的果然是王者之剑的成员，但是诺克提斯都认识。刚才开口的是担当过他一次临时监督的利波特斯，还有昨天刚见过的新教官——尼克斯。而他们一旁的女性应该是跟他们关系很近的克劳。  
诺克提斯提着一口气没让自己发出郁闷的嘀咕，毕竟自己在这个训练场里出的丑够多了，而偏偏被他们瞧见自己现在的模样。  
“这里没经允许不能随便进来，这可不是游乐场——”  
“那是王子，”克劳一巴掌拍在了利波特斯的胳膊上提醒，随后为他不严谨的口吻赏去一记眼刀。  
利波特斯对于自己再合理不过的提醒遭到这样的待遇而不爽，他咧着嘴一哼鼻子，念叨着“我当然看得出来是王子”，就毫不畏惧的抱着胳膊瞪去训练场中央的两个孩子，做好了即使是王子也该教育一番的准备。  
尼克斯无奈的白了一眼老朋友的脸，自己则紧跟着克劳的脚步赶去王子跟前。但他也知道利波特斯说的对，毕竟作为昨日教官的他可没期待在今天看到王子出现在训练场里。  
“您在这里做什么？”他一边走过去一边观察情况，“我记得今天您已经取消了训练，呆在室内保养膝盖。”但他顿了一下，因为他看得出来对方膝盖情况的确不好，“更严重了吗？”  
“受伤了吗？”克劳靠近他们，看了看王子，又看了看那名众人皆知的年轻王之盾。  
“别告诉我您是为了让膝盖恶化才跑来这里的，”要说利波特斯不关心也是不可能的，他还没有蛮横到对一个孩子动粗。虽然他嘴巴说着狠话，可是他还是跟上来，歪着头观察王子的情况。  
“我不否认这话…”接话的居然是格拉迪欧。虽然他不满于利波特斯他们的讲话方式而绷起脸，可他显然也不会忽略王子错误以及伤势，还有自己失职的情况，所以并不打算隐瞒。  
“喂！”诺克提斯对自己好友居然不帮自己说话而发出一声抗议。但也仅此而已，因为他明白自己没资格这样做。  
“绕了我吧…”利波特斯搓了一把脸。  
“让我看看，”克劳蹲下来检查诺克提斯的情况，询问疼痛的地方。诺克提斯显然在女性跟前变得格外老实，所以克劳也很快发现了点问题，“他的手腕也扭了。”  
“您是一个人偷偷练习的吗？”尼克斯变得很严肃，他还是有理由因担心而生气的，毕竟这孩子没听话。  
“还是一起？”他也看向格拉迪欧，试图弄清楚王子干这种蠢事的理由。  
面对三名成年人，格拉迪欧并没退缩。他靠近诺克提斯，挡在尼克斯和利波特斯跟前，避免让太多人都围着诺克提斯转。  
“王子已经付出了代价，他已经习得一堂课。我们不会再制造麻烦，我现在就带王子回去，会有人处理他的情况。”  
“那我们该怎么汇报？”利波特斯和尼克斯面面相觑，“我可不认为这件事可以不用传入国王的耳朵里。”  
“我会和父亲说…”诺克提斯打断他，尽力用双腿站好。他绷着脸，嗓音因为过多地责备以及羞愧而变得僵硬，可是眼神很坚定，“我很抱歉，是我的违规。”  
诺克提斯忍住羞耻承认了自己的所作所为，并且对尼克斯做出了保证，因为他不想因为他的行为给尼克斯惹上麻烦。  
当然，这件事应该在他做出来之前就考虑，可现在都晚了。而他自己则什么也没干成，甚至变得更糟，腿和手腕的疼痛只有他自己能体会。  
“好吧，如果您能反省那就最好不过，”利波特斯点点头，他其实性格并不坏，只是容易着急。“但愿你能早日康复，下次小心点，别不过脑子就行动。”  
“你少说两句…！”克劳难以置信的瞪着对王子这样讲话的利波特斯，拿胳膊肘狠狠捅了过去。随后她抱着胳膊叹了口气，懒得多说什么。  
无视了利波特斯跟克劳在一旁大眼瞪小眼，尼克斯决定让孩子们先离开这里。  
“你们联系人了吗？有人来接您吗？”尼克斯判断诺克提斯行走不便，刚才进来时看着格拉迪欧架着诺克提斯胳膊的样子，肯定行走艰难，耗时更长，对诺克提斯的膝盖以及手腕都会增加负担。  
“我可以扶他回去，伊格尼斯也能处理。如果不行，我们会叫人。”格拉迪欧提出他们原本的计划，但回头瞄了眼歪着身子的诺克提斯，好像又下不定主意，“我也可以背他，如果他需——”  
“不用背我！我自己可以走…”当着其他三人的面，诺克提斯好面子的打断格拉迪欧的话，坚定的否决这个丢脸的提议，勉强自己看起来无大碍。  
“得了吧。”  
“你才不行。”  
想不到利波特斯跟格拉迪欧居然异口同声，把诺克提斯天真的谎话拆穿，让小王子彻底搞清楚现在不是逞强的时候。  
“行了，现在的目的是把王子殿下搬回屋里，”克劳介入其中，把话题拉回来。同时她一语结束了王子的逞能，“您现在需要帮助，腿最好别沾地。”  
“那我来帮忙，”尼克斯提出来，用眼神制止了打算独自背诺克提斯回去的格拉迪欧。他摊开手，给出合理的解释，“我来背，速度快。”他并不是不信格拉迪欧能背起来王子，而是为了节省时间，效率更快。  
见两个孩子并没有立刻答应，尼克斯只能背过身蹲下，回头用眼神示意对方照做，“我认为节省时间比较好。你们怎么认为？”  
格拉迪欧让步了，并且推了一把还在因害羞而不动窝的诺克提斯，催促对方赶紧上去，好立刻回房间。诺克提斯不情不愿的咧了咧嘴，但也没再多顶撞格拉迪欧或者否认尼克斯的建议，最终接受了比较有利的一方条件，趴上了尼克斯的背。  
等把王子背稳站起来后，尼克斯歪头冲好友们打了声招呼，“我把殿下送回去。”  
“你可背稳喽，”利波特斯抱着胳膊昂起下巴嘱咐了一句，虽然听起来很讽刺，但他其实很关心，丝毫没有多余的阻拦和埋怨。  
“祝您早日康复，”克劳则在王子跟前表现得非常得体，完全就是工作态度，说出来的话并不新鲜。此后她只是递给尼克斯一个眼光，催促对方把王子从这个地方送走。  
尼克斯迈开脚步，但还是为了能让气氛好一些，而转向了格拉迪欧，慎重地提出想法，“看来我需要你引路。”他希望这样说出来的话可以让年轻的王之盾能有点面子，心里好受些。更何况这不是谎言，毕竟他可没去过王子的房间。  
话语落下间，他耳后轻闻王子的一丝细微的叹。呼吸掠过他耳根后的发辫，偷偷将这个小小的细节传入他的耳朵里。他没回头看，装作没听见，却感觉到王子不再紧绷身子，而是把胸口贴上他的后背，放下重量，停止抗拒，彻底接受了他的行为。  
这点让尼克斯觉得略微有趣，但他已经熟练于不会把这些对于王族的想法直接的表现在脸上，而是单纯的去完成他此刻的新任务，跟着格拉迪欧走出了训练场。

2.

“我可没预想到这种事…”伊格尼斯放下手里的书，三步并作两步的赶向门口。  
他可没想到让诺克提斯离开自己的视线去冷静，并且还有格拉迪欧跟去的情况下，其结果居然是王子被一名王者之剑的队员背回来，而自己手机里则收到格拉迪欧的通知叫他给王子准备好床和治疗药。  
“不严重。膝盖有磨破点皮。手腕也扭到了。”进来的王者之剑——伊格尼斯认出来是昨天负责王子训练的尼克斯.乌尔里克——快速的进行了解释，也许是为了让年纪小的他们都没那么慌。  
诺克提斯始终一语不发，就连目光都不太敢碰上伊格尼斯。可是面对伊格尼斯的关切和主动，他又不能置之不理，因为这种行为很粗鲁又过分，所以他还是瞄着伊格尼斯的动作，配合着对方以及格拉迪欧的帮忙从尼克斯蹲下的背上下来。  
“去那边坐下，”伊格尼斯提出指导，让格拉迪欧帮自己将诺克提斯运到床边。不过很快伊格尼斯就转过身，对门口的尼克斯诚恳的道谢。  
“感谢你的出手帮助，乌尔里克先生。剩下的我们会处理。”  
尼克斯没有说出多余的话，诺克提斯也几乎没吭声，任由格拉迪欧帮他脱掉受伤的那条腿上的鞋子。  
于是尼克斯从王子的方向行了个礼，便也没期待得到更多回应，很快撤出了房间。

等尼克斯人一离开，格拉迪欧就用手背拍了下垂头丧气的诺克提斯，接着走过去把伊格尼斯拉去一旁谈话。  
不用细听诺克提斯也猜得到格拉迪欧是在给伊格尼斯讲述之前发生的事，而这让他本人坐在这里更是尴尬。  
他尽可能回避两个人可能会投来的视线，扫去房间内。原本要给他指导政务课程的伊格尼斯已经把今天课业的东西摆好在了桌子上，堆积如山的书本以及他自己整理的笔记还贴着便签，这些乏味枯燥的东西他往往只能忍耐，可是现在他恨不得扑进去。  
“我去汇报，然后叫人来。伊格尼斯你留下来吧，他的腿还需要按摩。”  
格拉迪欧的话把诺克提斯从走神中拉回来，回头看去时格拉迪欧已经出了门。留下的人很尴尬，尤其是伊格尼斯很快就走了过来。  
“格拉迪欧已经说过我了，你就不要说了。我知道你想说什么，伊格尼斯。”  
试图以自己已经接受教训为前提结束更糟糕的处境，诺克提斯不再更多挣扎，而是开始了很多，起到对方不要深究。  
“我想也是，格拉迪欧应该把你脑袋弄清醒了，”听不出是生气还是冷静，伊格尼斯的语调不高不低，但看起来已经接受了来自诺克提斯的“恳求”。  
伊格尼斯往往还是很理解并且不会强求诺克提斯的。  
“那我让我看看你的手腕，”伊格尼斯做到了他的旁边，把对方的手拉过去，小心翼翼的捧着，用另只手的手指捏动。  
扭伤的并不严重，从外表看不出问题，诺克提斯也没有多余的表情变化，但是他很配合的告诉了伊格尼斯哪里碰起来疼。  
“写字会不方便吧。”  
“嗯，应该会感觉挺别扭的，”诺克提斯点点头赞同了对方的推测。

安静了两秒后诺克提斯再度开口，“伊格尼斯，我想伸直腿…这样很难受，膝盖以下开始发麻了。”  
坐在床边卡住膝盖后方，小腿下垂，这给他受伤的腿增加了不必要的负担。虽然谈不上疼，但是却在发胀，感觉皮肤下的血管跟着心跳一样往外蹦。  
“那先躺下吧，”伊格尼斯总是会向着他。只要这个要求合理并且可以完成，他就会帮助诺克提斯完成，尽可能帮其缓解不适。  
诺克提斯也不确定自己为什么要提出来，因为他的目的其实并不是很的需要伊格尼斯的辅助才能躺下。他完全可以做到，问题也不严重，可是他还是想提醒伊格尼斯自己要改变现状，以免打破伊格尼斯正在专注地事。  
诺克提斯试着用自己最快的速度回到刚被整理好不久的床上，不过伊格尼斯中途就出手帮他挪动腿部，并且找了个垫子垫在下方，给他调整了舒服的姿势。  
等到诊断的人员抵达，诺克提斯也知道了他的父亲正在外出采访中，目前还不知道他的事情。先前的早餐的确是难得的机会，可他们还是用不算很好的气氛收场，这叫诺克提斯顿时心生愧疚，之前那些脾气早就叫他自己都摸不着头脑。  
等到屋子里再度剩下他跟伊格尼斯两个人时，伊格尼斯则按照规定为他的腿盖上毛巾，然后开始按摩。这叫诺克提斯很尴尬，可是那个距离和角度的确不是他可以很好处理的地方，所以只能全权交给伊格尼斯。  
“你真的，不说些什么了？”平日嫌伊格尼斯絮絮叨叨的诺克提斯，在心怀芥蒂的情况下反而对伊格尼斯今日的安静感到几分诧异，甚至觉得别扭起来。  
“格拉迪欧应该说的够多了，”伊格尼斯回答的很平静。虽然他跟格拉迪欧对于王子的教育方式不同，但是他们的方向和目标是一致的。就像是伊格尼斯只让格拉迪欧前去一样，伊格尼斯知道格拉迪欧可以达到目的，因此他不需要顾虑。  
“而且我相信，你应该已经思考了很多。”  
诺克提斯愣了一下，心痒痒地抓住了床单，“你真的这样认为？”  
“诺克特，有时候你还是挺容易把感受表现在表情和动作上的，我读的出来。”  
没想到伊格尼斯居然只是浅浅一笑，而不是摆出认真的表情为他今天出格的表现头疼不已。下一秒或许是注意到了诺克提斯的困惑以及窘迫，也注意到自己特意选择的方式和往日与众不同，所以伊格尼斯停下手里的工作，撩起被子给对方的腿盖上，决定道出想法。  
“你已经足够压力大了，我没必要再添一笔。”伊格尼斯陈述想法同时，为对方调整起来枕头的角度。诺克提斯没有抬头看他，只是平视前方，把表情从这个角度埋入刘海下。  
“你今天早上为什么有那样的发言，你昨晚所说的话，还有你刚才赶出来的错失，你认为我跟格拉迪欧都看不清你的想法吗？你昨晚已经表达的足够明显，而对于陛下身体情况感到忧心的也并非你一个。”  
诺克提斯不能否认这点。也许每个人所担心的各有不同，有的是对于魔法屏障缩小后敌军以及人民自身安危的恐惧，有的是对于国王的能力以及下一任继承人的质疑，还有的是真正为所效忠的对象所挂心。  
诺克提斯作为雷吉斯的儿子，不管多少个人会发现，至少在他身边的人都能理解到他实则对于父亲状态的不安。不管他是否还在为青春期的暴躁和想要证明自己的事情而和父亲顶嘴，想要独立的不成熟思维和逐渐疏远后显得不在乎的行为让人误认为他的不孝和不可靠，可其实他只是再承受着父亲逐渐的现状以及自己继承王位时父亲则离自己而去的残酷事实。  
“昨晚我们的建议没错，你也很清楚，你的确应该对你父亲坦白你的心情，这能解决很多事。或许吧，”伊格尼斯意外的补充了一个不确定的用词，这很少出现在他所说的话里。因为伊格尼斯本人也很清楚，王位的新旧交替永远都离不开王的逝去，这无从改变。  
“但是，”像是重新要把话题拉回到轨道上，重整心情的伊格尼斯转身去茶几上倒水给小王子，“如果你还没准备好，那就等你准备好了再说吧。”  
他没有催促，这一定是从他个人的教育角度做出来的判断，从他作为诺克提斯的兄弟以及朋友给出的诚恳建议，“而我会陪着你等到你做好准备了再告诉他。”  
诺克提斯的眉头都皱了起来，可是水杯已经送到他跟前。相比零碎没有拼凑出来的话，他还是选择接过水来润润口干舌燥的喉咙。  
“谢谢。”  
诺克提斯意识到自己已经很少冲伊格尼斯道谢了。除了基本礼貌的表达，这样对于一份感情的付出所传递的感谢随着年龄跟时间逐渐减少，他变得无法轻易出口，无法把自己的心情暴露，害羞到自己甚至会躲闪。  
这就跟他与他的父亲之间是一样的，那些小时候恨不得每日脱口而出的感谢和爱意都逐渐变得难以出口，每个词渗透出来的感情逐渐增大到他竟自己都承受不住。  
一切都变得习以为常，这样的距离，这样的生活态度。伊格尼斯每日的关心和付出他都能看在眼里，他知道表达一个感谢是多么简单的事，可是却又很难再做到。  
伊格尼斯的辅助变成了他生活的一部分。做饭，辅导，接送，照顾，这些都太过频繁。他甚至一些时候变得理所当然，没有任何不同寻常的地方。然而那些该去感谢的事情实则就有着明确的答案，只是很难再在每天都拿起来，然后去执行。

“伊格尼斯，你小时候被带去我身边后，有没有觉得很苦恼？”  
冷不丁被诺克提斯这样询问，伊格尼斯露出了复杂的表情。  
诺克提斯并未因为他这样的神色而太过受伤，因为从他小时候的经历来讲，伊格尼斯那样的年轻就被赋予了那样的职责，偶尔很难去理解。他曾经没有多想，但是随着长大懂得更多，他跟伊格尼斯之间的关系显然跟学校里其他普通孩子有所不同，这让他多少还是会在意，即便这是赐予王子的特殊待遇。  
伊格尼斯不会敷衍他，甚至不会对他过多的撒谎。毕竟这是诺克提斯的确像听到的回答，因此伊格尼斯的的确确摆出了思考的表情，并且拉过了椅子坐了下去。  
“的确在那个时候我困惑和苦恼过，不过那是因为我还无法明确的理解到自己该去做什么。”他托了托鼻梁上的眼睛，没有一点含糊，“不是说我不理解我该去做些什么，而是我可以给你带来什么。”  
诺克提斯拇指搓着水杯，跟着他思考，试图理解每一句话原本的含义。  
“我知道你肯定要我不要提及我的责任，或者我从小被灌输的教育，让我坦白我原本对于你的想法。要这样说的话，你小时候惹出来的麻烦的确让我不满过，而我帮你惹出来麻烦后，我的错误也挺多的。”  
听到这里，诺克提斯干笑了几声作为回应，居然控制不老的笑了起来。  
“我没打算离开你，即使我们之间发生过各种事。我不会因为你做错事就会愤然离开的，诺克特。”  
伊格尼斯也不一定总是好脾气，当需要更正王子的态度或者有什么他认为必须做的事情时，他们还是会发生口角，虽然很多时候伊格尼斯都控制局面不让其升级。  
或许在他身边，除了父亲，陪伴自己最长久的就是伊格尼斯。失去了母亲的爱，伊格尼斯仅用他当时年幼的身躯就试图弥补了诺克提斯失去的大部分时间。  
而面对父亲的苦恼，伊格尼斯也选择留给他空间，知道他找到正确的时机后给予他支撑。大概伊格尼斯也在苦恼如何帮助他们父子面对未来和现状，但他绝对都是站在诺克提斯这一边，试图用最合理的方法帮忙，而不会因为诺克提斯还没做到就将其放弃。  
这么多年来都是如此，这也许也是家人的一种表现。

“你是我第一个朋友，”诺克提斯声音很小，试图击破自己羞耻心的墙壁，把这些话献出来。因为伊格尼斯值得，即使这么多年来他几乎从未讲过。  
“第一个，兄弟。”  
可能那个时候他们很多事都不懂，对于职责和目标有个大概却还无从做起，毕竟伊格尼斯也是个学校学习和指导的孩子。然而他们之间远比那些要多，就像是雷吉斯所希望的那样，他们曾经只是作为兄弟，作为朋友，一起成长，一起学习跟玩耍，一起照顾的朝着未来走去。  
他最年幼的同年充满了跟伊格尼斯的记忆，这大概就证明了，伊格尼斯把一切完成的多好，一切变得多重要。  
“你也是，不是吗？”伊格尼斯柔和的笑起来。他接受诺克提斯的心情总是很快，不会害羞而是欣慰，就像是家里的长辈那样。  
“你也是我第一个玩伴和兄弟，”伊格尼斯双手交叉放在腿上，叙说仿若在讲述一个童话，足够匹敌幼年时他们夜晚一起阅读睡前故事时所带来的那片满足和安心感。  
他们都曾经需要一个陪伴。一份关注的爱和巩固的关系。而这并非单独安排给了诺克提斯，同时也安排给了伊格尼斯。即使他们各自有着自由年起就会担负的未来的责任，即使他们都还没学会如何去履行，但是他们自由就自然而然懂得的相处，才是一切关系的开始。  
因为有这份关注，这份独有的感情，他们才能持续成长中能够持之以恒的走向他们的职责。而诺克提斯的问题，永远都会成为伊格尼斯所关心的问题，诺克提斯对于国王的感受伊格尼斯也读的出来。  
当然，伊格尼斯知道诺克提斯多么痛苦和试图证明自己让自己变强，这出于个人的事情伊格尼斯无法亲自改变，但是他会辅助和陪伴以及引导，他总有自己的方法，从自己能知道的角度让诺克提斯意识到有什么是能做到更好的，而那些更好也是诺克提斯本身以及雷吉斯所想要看到的。

“不说这个了，”脸颊发烫的诺克提斯伸出手，“正事还没干吧？”  
面对伊格尼斯些许困惑，诺克提斯清了清嗓子，指着写字台上准备好的那些课本跟笔记说，“不是要上课的吗？腿受伤了，我的眼睛跟脑袋还是很清醒的。”  
伊格尼斯笑了起来，起身去那东西，顺便把垫着笔记本的板子也取了过来。  
“你真的清醒了？”  
“清醒啦！”诺克提斯不满的哼哼起来，“你跟格拉迪欧都说的够多了，快点让我听一听这些枯燥的东西吧…”他借过笔握在手里比划了几下，手腕有些闷闷的疼痛，“不碍事，开始吧。”  
诺克提斯不会让今天的自己在做傻事，他知道自己现在该干什么。  
他甚至冷静了不少，意识到今早的自己干了多少件不该干的事，感情如何失控。  
他想要证明的事情很多，但此时有一件他的确而已做得更好。并非是他一个人的能做到的，也有伊格尼斯的功劳，也会有格拉迪欧的功劳。  
“那么我来考一考上次学的部分吧。”  
“哦！尽管问，我都记得呢。”  
他可以在他兄弟的帮助下，学得更多。他会自己把已经学到的都掌握住，用他最佳的状态。  
虽然他仍然在为父亲苦恼，为未来王座所带来的痛苦而挣扎，但是当他有一件事得到肯定，获得成长，那也许就是他此时唯一可以做的事，唯一可以帮助到父亲的事。

3.

“一会晚饭想想该说些什么吧，”格拉迪欧把椅子反过来，双手搭在椅背上。  
“陛下今晚回来的很晚，诺克特吃完后就直接回公寓，”伊格尼斯陈述了今晚最后的安排。  
“哦哦，那么看来训话要留到今后。”  
“哼…”对着格拉迪欧的冷嘲热讽，诺克提斯没啥要说的。虽然父亲必定回来关心自己和询问原因，但他还是能为今晚逃过一劫而松了口气。  
他们父子要面对的问题还有很多。  
“你在干吗？”伊格尼斯把书本一本一本插入书架，回头见诺克提斯正在拼命的用手机发短信。  
“哦，告诉普隆普特我不能跟他去看萤火虫，”诺克提斯耸了耸肩，不让自己表现得很在意，但他的确接受了父亲的要求。  
他清楚父亲不愿失去自己的想法，知道父亲的过度保护来自什么，而他不必要增添更多麻烦。  
但他也并非都做错了。  
伊格尼斯跟格拉迪欧也知道这点。  
因为他只是不希望失去对方而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【虽然是想写到哪就写到哪的文，但是还是在这里结束了。因为写的是过去，想了想他们知道本篇也还没有彻底坦白心情和解开心结，动画里伊格尼斯也在为诺克特的成长苦恼，表示自己读不懂，而他们还在更多的相互了解过程中。因此我也没必要在这里写的他们都解决了所有问题，因为后方的未来他们仍然有很多问题，最后才意识到的。所以就写到这里为止啦，不过写的过程里还是很有趣的。】


End file.
